Immortal of the five elements
by Silvdra-zero
Summary: The story starts, set in the midst of Pain's attack on the hidden leaf village, Naruto had just returned and has begun his fight with the Rinnegan user and his six paths. discontinued - rewrite pending
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto except for my OC**

Chapter 1

The singing roar of the Rasenshuriken deafened all who was close enough to witness the battle as it flew at Pain. The young sage charged in once the chakra disk had detonated consuming

one of Pain's remaining paths, corpses of the dead reanimated by the chakra of the man now controlling them. The path that was destroyed was, identified by Toad Elder Fukasku, the

human path. On and on the battle went and one by one the other paths fell until only one was left, the one known simply as the Deva path. With just the Deva path the real Pain could

focus more power and not too soon succeeded in pinning the sage.

* * *

The path was about drag Naruto away when two unexpected things happened. The first was Hinata Hyūga suddenly appearing, boldly declaring her feelings for the sage, and forcing the path back with a new technique. Her attempts to drive away the path had limited success, when the path was about to deliver a fatal blow to the girl's torso when something shot past it. The thing quickly caught the girl after punching her hard in the stomach moving the girl out of the path's range some distance. Seeing for some odd reason that the path wasn't moving, Naruto decided to check to see if Hinata was okay and as he approached the thing he saw was a human female and she was closely examining the girl that she had rendered unconscious holding a hand to the girl's forehead.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Naruto quickly kneeling to Hinata's side, taking the girl's hand

"I'd ask the same thing," replied the girl forming multiple hand seals with just one hand while keeping the hand on Hinata's forehead, "besides the seal I applied to the creep's back won't

last so chop, chop."

As Naruto raced off, the stranger had finished the series of seals and placing a hand upon the ground, said, "Li, Liatris I need you guys now!"

A glowing came from the back of her hand and standing before her were two large cats, and not just any big cats, Ligers, one male and one female.

"We were in the middle of a date you know," said the male sounding extremely miffed, "we were having some lunch under a waterfall when you called."

"File a compliant later, Li, right now I need you help," said the girl curtly and business-like, "First off, Li, take this girl to safety while Liatris and I help the other kid out."

"But we're not ready you said that remember?" asked the female liger

"I did say that before," admitted the girl, "but now I just ran into the perfect catalyst for your style."

"Seriously?" demanded the liger looking ecstatic

"Seriously," answered the girl, "I'm going to need the Emei Piercers, followed by gauntlets, whip-chain, blade-veil, then finish with combo of gauntlets and whip-chain."

"Isn't that over kill?" asked Li then jumped over the girls and formed a barrier of solid chakra blocking the shockwave and blast of another Rasenshuriken

"Doubtful," answered the girl, "considering what we are up against, besides Li you have your instructions now, GO!"

* * *

Grumbling a list of complaints and curse under his breath, the liger transformed into the actual cat before throwing the Hyūga heiress over it back and racing off to the edge of ground zero.

The Hyūga that was next to Sakura was first to notice the liger and what its cargo was. As the liger approached it noticed the pink-haired chunin and made a beeline straight for her, in a

matter of seconds the liger was gently laying his charge on the ground before the medical chunin before lifting it's head to look Sakura in the eyes.

"It's advisable to treat her any internal injuries," said the liger indicating the girl he placed on the ground, "my boss might have hit her a little too hard while getting her out of harms way."

"And just when I've seen everything this happens…" said Sakura looking up at the liger before attending to her new patient

Hinata woke up with a gasp but something heavy on her chest held her down. Looking at what was pinning her she almost attacked the liger, whose paw was pressed against her chest, if it

wasn't for Sakura who was keeping a watch on her.

"Are you alright Hinata?" asked the medic concern in her eyes when she saw Hinata wake up

"I'm okay…" said the girl weakly trying to sit up but winced in pain having to lift against the liger's paw and the twinge that shot up from her solar plexus, "although it feel's like a mule

kicked me in the ribs and almost broke them."

"You had most of your lower ribs cracked," explained the medic before staring at the liger, "if this guy hadn't brought you to me it might have been worse."

"How much worse?" asked Hinata sounding a bit stronger

"Like the fact you were almost ran through and killed," said the liger shocking Hinata, "if my boss hadn't knocked you out you would have died from protecting your boyfriend…"

The moment the liger said that Hinata not only fainted at the thought of Naruto being her boyfriend, but Sakura suddenly attempted to punch the liger's light out if he hadn't ducked in time.

Back at the battle Naruto had just sent the path flying just as a burst of fire came within inches of turning the corpse into a piece charcoal. The young sage turned to see whom was cutting

in and saw the girl who had saved Hinata approaching and she looked different. She had plates of armor covering the majority of her torso, shoulders, forearms and the boots that were as

high as her knees. Her arms from the wrist down were wrapped in fire, not just any fire, a fire that was blood red with a bright golden/orange core. At her side was a big cat he didn't

recognize and it had a main of the same fire around the girl's hands.

When the path had just got back to his feet when he was suckered punched into the wall of the devastated area. The sage stood gaping at what the girl just did, before composing himself

and settling back into a fighting stance.

* * *

"You still haven't told me your name," he said keeping an eye out for the path, "plus its bad manners evade a question regardless of the circumstances."

"The name is Hikaru," said the girl settling into what Naruto realized as the gentle fist style, "besides I was hoping of getting some things done when I got here but I guess their on hold for

now, one more thing I'll explain later after we get rid of this guy."

Nodding agreement the duo stood at the ready as the Deva path walked back near to the spot where he originally stood. He stood there for a few seconds when Hikaru and Naruto felt

something pull at them and they were jerked off their feet flying at the path when something went flying stabbing the path in the shoulder. With the jutsu stopped the duo dropped to the

ground but quickly stood back up. Hikaru yanked back at something in her hand and Naruto saw it was a chain with two blades on either end. For the next hour the duo and the path traded

blows neither side giving in though the Deva path seemed to be weakening.

* * *

"This is going nowhere." Said the sage as the three stood around taking a quick breather

"I guess it's time to up the ante," said Hikaru winding up the whip-chain, which transformed into a pair of bladed gauntlets, "time…to…release…the…beast."

* * *

I kindly ask all viewers to please write reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto except for my OC**

"I guess it's time to up the ante," said Hikaru winding up the whip-chain, which transformed into a pair of bladed gauntlets, "time…to…release…the…beast."

Hikaru quickly formed two sets of seals with both her hands and said, "Raikaton, dual fang assimilation jutsu."

* * *

Naruto saw the girl transform into a spirit-like being made of fire and lightning. Before anyone could do anything the now ethereal girl suddenly blitzed the Deva path quickly reducing it to

mass of burning cinders and ash. Once her work was done the girl returned to her normal state, both she and Naruto with some work found and confronted the real Pain. As an act of

repentance Pain or Nagato, that's his real name, gave up his life and used what remained of his power to return those who died to life. Pain's friend and a former colleague in the Akatsuki,

Konan took the bodies of her two friends and left leaving a token of faith and belief with Naruto.

* * *

As Hikaru and Naruto approached the remaining ruins of the village, a sound came to their ears slow and weak before becoming a roar. Naruto was last to realize that it was the people of

the village…cheering, cheering for his victory over Pain. The first of the many people to approach was Sakura, followed by Hinata and the rest of the Konoha eleven, then he was swarmed by

everyone he knew. A couple of months later as the village was being rebuilt Naruto spent his time recovering and helping out whenever he could. One day he decided to visit the grave of

the Fourth Hokage and pay him some new respects.

* * *

As he approached the head stone that marked the Fourth's grave he saw something that made him stop, a girl of 21 years of age and she was also extremely good-looking. She had

sterling-silver blonde hair with crimson and gold highlights that gave her the appearance of being made of fire. She had a dark skin tone, the color of a deep version of brown sugar. Also she

was very athletic, owing to seeing the subtle ripple of her muscles and she looked completely at home with herself. Her clothing was if there was a term for it, very different, she wore a soft

broad belt-like top with a connecting ring on the front that was held by straps that crossed across the back of her shoulders and around the front of the base of her neck, with a dark-blue-

short-sleeved vest with gold highlights on the ends of the sleeves, and fingerless gloves. Legless jean shorts with straps that connected to these white/light gray colored socks or stockings

that went up to halfway on her thighs and blue-gray really soft slipper-like, knee-high boots.

* * *

She was kneeling in front of the grave her head bowed and she didn't seem to notice Naruto until he was standing over her. She looked up and Naruto saw she had blue eyes like his own

but instead of the blue of the sky hers were more like sapphires. Naruto also saw that she had been crying for the remains of tear tracks partially blemished the beautiful face that was

looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, "I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"Nor did I," said Naruto, "I thought I was alone when I came by to visit the Fourth's grave."

"I was thinking the same thing before I got back to what I came to do in this village." Said the girl standing up and Naruto saw she stood an inch higher than him.

"What did you come here to do?" asked Naruto though he felt guilty for prying

"First was to become a member of the village," said the girl, "move in and then look for a remnant."

"A remnant of what?" asked Naruto

"What little family that will accept me." Said the girl looking close to crying again

"Who are you looking for exactly?" asked Naruto and then add, "Also how did you know the Fourth?"

"Hopefully my aunt and her son," replied the girl, "and I know the fourth because he was my uncle."

Naruto felt like fainting if the girl's hand hadn't caught him and before he could stop himself, "you're related to the fourth?" he spluttered

"Yes," said the girl looking warily at Naruto, "but not by blood."

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto getting himself under control

"He was my uncle by marriage in a sense," said the girl, "he was my aunt Kushina Uzumaki's lover."

This time Naruto collapsed to his knees at the revalation holding himself up just barely, he then looked up at the girl and asked, "May I ask what your name is?"

"Hikaru," said the girl, "Hikaru Uzumaki."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto except for my OC**

"Hikaru," said the girl, "Hikaru Uzumaki."

With that Naruto fainted and he awoke later in his room in the barracks, looking around he saw Hikaru kneeling next to his bed her head on his bedcovers asleep, and he saw Sakura sitting

in a chair not far keeping a vigil. She heard movement and saw that Naruto was up; she quietly got up and walked over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly trying not to wake Hikaru, "And what happened? She came to me asking where your place was, with you on her back unconscious."

"Yeah I'm okay," said Naruto sorting his thoughts, "I was just surprised at some of the things she told me and caused me to faint."

"Like what?" asked Sakura half-menacingly

"Like the fact that she is a niece of the Fourth Hokage and she is a blood relative to my mom." Said Naruto looking Sakura in the eyes his expression was dead serious

"You're joking," she said some denial in her voice, "if those things were correct that'd make her your…"

"Cousin." Said the girl sleepily and both looked to see she was still asleep

Neither Naruto nor Sakura moved or said anything for a few second and then in silent agreement decided to wake Hikaru. Sakura stood up as Naruto leaned over and shook the girl and she

awoke with a start. Looking up she saw that Naruto was awake and the girl she asked for help was standing next to her.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you are up," said the girl quickly standing up, "I thought some bad had happened and panicked."

"I'm fine," said Naruto looking curiously at her, "you said your aunt's name was Kushina Uzumaki, right?"

"Yes." Said the girl nodding her head

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," said the young sage looking at the reaction on Hikaru's face, "Kushina was my mother and now I just found out the Fourth was my father."

The two girls gasped, for Sakura it was shock and disbelief, for Hikaru it was surprise and then she pounced on Naruto hugging the living daylights out of him.

"Cousin!" she exclaimed, "its been such a long time I saw I didn't recognize you."

Something clicked in Naruto's head and a memory came to the surface. Faces this girl's, at the age of five, and the faces of his mother and father both were smiling. Pulling the girl off him

looking her in the face studying it hard before saying, "I was a baby back then so I wouldn't have known who you were."

"Of course," said the girl quickly standing up, "I still haven't properly introduced myself."

"Do improper intros include inappropriately hugging people you suddenly realize are family?" asked Sakura in voice as pure as ice and deadlier than poison

Hikaru was surprised by this not in the least bit scared, before squaring up to the medical ninja. It was then Naruto stepped between them, first calming Sakura down then moved to deter

Hikaru from doing anything.

"First thing we need to do is to confirm you identity so how about we go pay granny Tsunade a visit." Said the young sage heading towards the door

"There's a problem with that Naruto," said Sakura grimly, "lady Tsunade has been in a coma for the past few months and it's uncertain when she will awaken."

A strange look came across Hikaru's face and marched purposely out the door, Naruto and Sakura quickly followed. The two had to say she was with them when she barged into Tsunade's

temporary room, she moved to the lady's side and begun making a series of seal. What ever the jutsu was it took a few minutes to bore Naruto an just as he was about to leave, there was

a clap. He turned to see Hikaru's had put her palms together and set them on Tsunade's chest chanting, "Phoenix style, heaven's flame resurrection jutsu."

Suddenly a seal appeared around Hikaru and Tsunade and erupted in a dome that engulfed both of them. There was a shout then the dome collapsed in on itself and dissipated revealing

Hikaru helping a revived Tsunade sit up. Tsunade's assistant, Shizune was first to arrive when the bedlam started and ended so quickly, staring in complete disbelief ran over to her aunt and

hugged her fiercely.

"That hurts Shizune," said Tsunade weakly looking up at Hikaru and then her eyes went wide, "AND HOW THE HECK ARE YOU HERE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD HOW ARE YOU

STILL ALIVE?"

Hikaru smiled a crooked little smirk that looked a lot like Naruto's grin. A lot of disbelieving eyes were on her including Naruto who was the most shocked.

"With what I'm capable of I can cheat death," said Hikaru, "besides I wanted to ask for your help and the coma your were in was a major inconvenience so I brought you back."

"How did you do it?" asked Tsunade

"Phoenix style, heaven's flame resurrection," answered Hikaru, "a lost healing jutsu that's said to even bring the recently departed back from the grave."

"Is that how you escaped your family after they locked you away?" asked Tsunade

"First off, do you actually know what life is like with that clan?" demanded the girl looking to Naruto with pleading eye, "It was because of that misogynistic ideology that I left in the first

place and I wanted to be with my real family like uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina and now my cousin Naruto."

Tsunade's eye widened before she fell back laughing her head off pounding the ground. It took several minutes for Tsunade to stop laughing and Hikaru didn't do or say anything until

Tsunade calmed down. She looked Hikaru in the face as if searching for deception.

"Are you saying you're actually related Naruto?"

"Yes," said Hikaru primly, "my mother's maiden name before she was married was Uzumaki and Kushina's sister, so it'd be a no-brainer that Naruto would be my cousin."

"So what did you need my help for?" asked Tsunade

"I was hoping that you'd make me a member of this village," stated Hikaru, "apart from me being near family I'm sure this village would benefit from the arsenal I've got."

"Like what?" asked Tsunade

"My Kekkei Genkai for one thing," said Hikaru, "I have a fully realized, Itsutsuryuutsume and a list of jutsu most would 'kill' for."

"You have a fully realized Itsutsuryutsume?" demanded Tsunade, "when did that happen?"

"Around three years ago," replied Hikaru, "it took me a year to get the other four claws and the other two were how long I've been on the run since my getaway."

"Hey granny," said Naruto looking confused, "what Kekkei Genkai are you two talking about?"

"Itsutsuryuutsume, or five dragon claws," said Tsunade, "it's a Kekkei Genkai that allows a member of the Shigure clan to take on the appearance of other and grants them full use of their

abilities a simpler name for it power is called A-trans, but that's not all."

"What do you mean by take on the appearance of others, lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura

"Like this," said Hikaru and in a matter of second Hinata was standing before them and then just as quickly transformed back, "A-trans is no simple disguising jutsu, it allows me to basically

become a carbon copy of the person I'm impersonating, kind of like someone using a shadow clone that has a true will of it own."

"I get that part now," said Naruto, "but what I don't get is how you can copy another's abilities…"

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura

"When I saw you using the gentle fist style while helping me fight Pain," said Naruto surprising others, "I thought I was seeing things."

"You can use the gentle fist?" asked Tsunade

"I can now," replied Hikaru, "I acquired it and the Byakugan when I saved that Hyūga heiress."

"How is it that possible and done?" asked Naruto looking lost

"The main restriction that keeps the Itsutsuryuutsume from copying others abilities and appearances is that the user generally needs to beat a person into submission or kill them and direct

physical contact to fulfill the requirement," explained Hikaru with the calmness of one explaining things to a child, "so if I was to knock out someone like Sakura and I made touched bare

skin with my hand or fingers; I'd would be able to copy what abilities and skills she has in her repertoire."

"What's your elemental affinity?" asked Tsunade suddenly

"Wind." Answered Hikaru

"And you completed the trial of the five dragons with just that?" Tsunade asked again, "from what I have heard of the five elements of the Itsutsuryutsume the wielders of wind were the

weakest."

"I'm a special case," said Hikaru, "and that's due to the fact is I was born with dual natural primary affinities both as a ninja and as a Kekkei Genkai user and the other affinity was fire, all

the more reason why my former family treated me like some prized breeding sow."

"Enough," said Tsunade holding up a hand, "you made more than a valid reason and I accept you as a member of this village I'll have the paperwork finalized, welcome to Konoha, Hikaru

Uzumaki."

"Oh one more thing," said Hikaru sweetly, "there's a Shigure family estate that I'd like to offer as temporary residence for the Hyūga clan, a number of other families, and my cousin if you

permit me immunity from taxes for a few years."

"Sometimes I hate the fact that the rumor of your death was a lie." Said the legendary sucker

"Not my fault that this world has gone from bad to worse." Quipped Hikaru blandly as she strutted out the door.

"Naruto, Sakura," said Tsunade catching the ninjas attention, "you two keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything that says otherwise to her claims about leaving the

Shigure clan."

"Got it." Replied the two at the same time

"And one more thing," said Tsunade with a slight smirk, "if you need to clean the estate get that done before moving a majority of the wounded in if there is a way they won't

inconvenience the Hyūga clan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Disclaimer i do not own Naruto except for my OC

* * *

  
**

"And one more thing," said Tsunade with a slight smirk, "if you need to clean the estate get that done before moving a majority of the wounded in if there is a way they won't

inconvenience the Hyūga clan."

* * *

Hikaru was leaning against the wall outside Tsunade's room clutching her sides in silent mirth her laughter directed at what Tsunade was scheming. Little did she know that Naruto was

standing next to her and so was Sakura, who was looking perplexed at Hikaru's behavior.

"What's buzzin' cousin?" asked Naruto making Hikaru jump, "you know it's ill manners to eavesdrop."

"I guess you got me," said Hikaru trying to get herself under control, "but I couldn't resist hearing what old lady Tsunade was scheming when I wasn't around."

"I HEARD THAT!" roared Tsunade sending the trio running

* * *

Hikaru led Naruto and Sakura to the estate, which was not too far from what remains of the Hyūga estate. From his first impression of the outside, Naruto thought the old Shigure estate

was a mess of derelict buildings that no one lived in. As they approached he felt something was off and then Hikaru made the motion to release genjutsu and saw the shabby building

suddenly replaced by neatly manicured structures in varying colors. She approached the front gate and crafted a small jutsu that pealed like, the ringing inside, a real bell inside the

compound.

* * *

"Who dares use the sacred jutsu of the Shigure clan?" demanded a booming voice

"Nice to hear from you to Aunty Kikiyo." Said Hikaru blandly and the voice gasped

"Hikaru hime-sama!" exclaimed the voice, "what are you doing in here I thought you said you weren't going to be coming here for another few years."

"Change of plans aunty," said Hikaru with a slight laugh at her title, "besides I want you to keep quiet about me being here, long story short the clan disowned me before they attempt to

kill me for something I didn't do."

* * *

There was a pause and then the gate opened revealing an elderly lady who walked up and embraced the girl. Quickly saying it was not safe to speak in the open she brought the trio inside

to the main building. After sitting down the elderly lady made some tea giving a cup to the trio before sitting down her self.

"Forgive me hime-sama but what did you mean by that last thing you said outside the gate?" asked the lady taking a sip of tea

"My former family attempted to kill me on some trumped up charge of fratricide," said Hikaru, "the reason being was they couldn't imprison me because of my knowledge of ninjutsu and

that my betrayal of their trust by fully realizing my Itsutsuryutsume, which made me more than qualified for the position as a true head of the clan."

"I've heard of your achievements hime-sama," said the elder, "is it true that you still bear the scar that your cousin, young master Masaru, gave you during your battle for his claw."

"Yes I do," said Hikaru, "although I keep a genjutsu active to hide it."

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Do you think any girl would want an X-shaped scar across the middle their faces?" asked Hikaru in a mild voice that had underlying tone that spoke volumes

"Sorry," said Naruto as still as a statue, "but how bad can it be, sometimes external beauty is completely overrated, right?"

Sakura was about to sock Naruto when Hikaru started laughing a total opposite reaction to hers.

"I suppose that's true," said Hikaru still laughing, "Sometimes I can't completely erase what my ex-family taught me."

* * *

She made a couple hand seals and waved her left hand in front of her face. Very slowly like flower growing the scar appeared, it was made of two clean, thin lines that intercepted each other

across the bridge of her nose as if the person who inflicted the injury had intentionally tried to blind her by mutilating them. Sakura and Kikiyo were shocked that such a thing existed, while

Naruto was thinking of other things.

* * *

"Is that all you're worried about?" asked Naruto cheerfully, "it actually kind of looks pretty cool."

"You think so?" asked Hikaru blushing slightly before looking sad and depressed, "no it's a curse, a memento of the life I fought against with a passion."

"So how does your Kekkei Genkai work exactly?" asked Naruto, "from what I heard, and from some of what granny Tsunade said, Sakura and I only got the abridged version."

Hikaru took a couple of minutes to considering what to say. She then got moved her seat to face the other two.

"Okay can I trust you two to keep my Kekkei Genkai, a secret?" Hikaru asked and both of them nodded, "you two already know the basics of A-trans, so I all that's left are the five element claws."

"I think I'm know what the element part is about," interject Sakura, "it must mean the Shigure clan's Kekkei Genkai allows them to use all of the main five elements."

"Correct," said Hikaru, "but there is more to it."

"Like what?" asked Naruto

"You remember that transformation Jutsu I did, correct," asked Hikaru and Naruto nodded remembering that one, "basic mastery involves assimilation of the elements, in other words

fusing the element itself into your being; like when you combine wind element chakra with the Rasengan to create to create the Rasenshuriken."

"Oh." Said Naruto suddenly getting the idea

"Now advanced to a true mastery is a lot more difficult," explained Hikaru, "for advanced students they need at least two months to train with a creature that closely to a certain element

and develop a taijutsu fighting style based on that creature."

* * *

Hikaru waited for Sakura and Naruto to process the knowledge before continuing, "Now a true master is a real challenge for those wishing to become the head or be considered an elder of

the clan; to be a true master of the Kekkei Genkai, a master them self has to have all five claws and not only master element assimilation but they have to do something extra that

combines their taijutsu style and the assimilation to create the unique jutsu of the Shigure clan, dragon claw avatar."

Before letting either Naruto or Sakura ask she got up to demonstrate she quickly crafted a set of seals and then pronounced, "raiton; lightning assimilation beast jutsu."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hikaru: *Disclaimer - Silvdra-zero does not own Naruto**

**Silvdra-zero: except for my OC like Hikaru**

**

* * *

**

She quickly crafted a set of seals and then pronounced, "raiton; lightning tiger assimilation jutsu."

Her outfit was overridden by an electric-white, skintight suit that covered every inch of her body stopping just short of the base of her neck. Emerging from the suit a series of pale-

gold/orange, half-inch plates, that covered large part of her torso, arms from the upper arm down, and from the outside of her thighs down to her feet. The plates also looked like they were

coated with short fur made of pure lightning. Her hands and feet now looked like the paws of an actual tiger. Her ears elongated becoming cat-like and from the base of her spine she

sprouted a long cat's tail that was a lot more muscular than normal. Soon following the tail and ears, a collection of crimson stripes ran across her completing the image of a tiger.

Naruto and Sakura, even Kikiyo, were very surprised and as if enjoying the attention Hikaru begun to pose, first set was like that of a model and then settled into various fighting stances

that greatly emphasized the transformation. Once Sakura and Naruto seen enough she canceled the transformation.

* * *

"As you saw," said Hikaru sitting back down, "that was full lightning transformation with it I can reach speeds that make me invisible to normal eyes and it is difficult for sharingan users to

keep up."

"How long can you keep each transformation up?" Sakura asked

"Due to the training I had and my excessively large chakra supply I can maintain a transformation like that outside of battle for a full month, inside a battle I can keep it up for about two

weeks."

That statement shocked everyone in the room, including Naruto.

"However," said Hikaru, "when I combine transformations my time limit is effectively cut in half and when that happens it has side effects that can easily cripple me."

"That is impressive," said Naruto, "but I'm now more curious about A-trans, exactly how many Kekkei Genkais do you have?"

"Five," said Hikaru, "and that's not counting my own."

"What are they?" asked Sakura, "and how did you get them."

"Alphabetically; Byakugan, Hyoton, Ranton, Rinnegan, and the Sharingan," said Hikaru ticking off on her fingers, "Ranton, I got from a cloud ninja while I was traveling, Hyoton I picked up

from a little girl I saved from the same cloud ninja, the Byakugan I got from Hinata, the Rinnegan I picked up from Pain, and the Sharingan was from this Uchiha I secretly confronted when the

Akatsuki paid a visit to my clan a few years ago."

"Uchiha!" said Sakura and Naruto together

"What was his name?" asked Sakura

"If memory serves, it was Itachi." Replied Hikaru

Both Sakura and Naruto were put out because they knew for a fact that Itachi was dead. But Naruto got over that quickly and went onto something else that was on his mind.

"The Hyoton user," he said slowly, "were they actually a girl and if she is what happened to her?"

"Yes, the Hyoton user is a girl," answered Hikaru, "currently she is living peacefully in the land of rivers with some friends of mine after I sealed her Kekkei Genkai and left the key with her

giving her the choice to release it."

"Why'd you seal it?" asked Sakura

"There were people still after her," replied Hikaru, "and a number with the intent to kill including her parents."

"But isn't it dangerous for your friends if the girl's pursuers showed up?" asked Naruto

"My friends live on an island in the middle of the largest river, their home is a complete, camouflaged fort with self-resetting, anti-ninja traps and a ninjutsu negation seal embed into the

stone itself," said Hikaru with a slight laugh, "the only way in or out is by a boat, and if they were to be put under siege they would be a to hold out until the aggressors either give up or

commit an ineffective suicide run."

"And if they find some way to get past everything?" asked Sakura

"They hide out in a specially made bunker and send me a messenger bird with a note for help."

Just then a swallow flew in through a window over to Hikaru, she took a note tied to the birds leg, read it. She looked up at Sakura with a glare, "I had to be speaking to a jinx."

"Your friends are in trouble aren't they?" asked Naruto

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "and I request your help."

"Sure," said Naruto, "how long can they last in that bunker?"

"Three days at the most," replied Hikaru, "and it'd take a day-and-a-half to get there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" demanded Naruto

"Or we could take the shortcut." said Hikaru blandly getting up

* * *

She cleared a space and begun drawing a seal with a powder that she had in her belt. Once it was done she had stood in the center motioning for Sakura and Naruto to do the same. Quickly

making a series of seals she clapped her hands together and slammed her palms onto the seal saying, "raiton; Hiraishin jutsu."

The trio was consumed in a flash of lightning appearing seconds later in an unknown chamber. Hikaru looked around quickly gauging where they had appeared. 'Looks like they changed the

exit point' thought Hikaru sticking her head outside a small door only to duck back as a Kunai went buzzing past her head, "and they had to place it in the middle of the battle field."

"What was that?" asked Sakura, "and how do you know that jutsu?"

"My friends changed the exit point of the jutsu I used," said Hikaru, "and it happens to be in the courtyard, which is now a freaking battle field, and in answer to your second question, the Hiraishin was made a standard practiced jutsu along with several others as a means of honoring the fourth after his death."

"Great now what?" demanded Sakura now focusing back onto the matter at hand

"Hey Hikaru," said Naruto, "can that beast transformation be transferred to another person?"

"No why?"

"Oh I thought that if we could use the transformation we'd be able to take out a number of these guys out and then finish off the rest after dropping the transformation." Said Naruto

looking put out

"That's not a bad idea, though," said Hikaru immediately transforming, "I'll create a diversion and you guys take the rest out."

"Got it." Said Naruto and Sakura

"Lets go." Said Hikaru both she and Naruto creating a Rasengan and blasting the wall out surprising a number of cloud ninjas before a transformed Hikaru knocked a majority unconscious.

Naruto quickly entering sage mode charged the largest group leaving Sakura to take care of the smaller groups. Hikaru was about to cancel the transformation when she caught sight of a

familiar face, "What are you doing here!"

* * *

Looking at her was the shocked face of the cloud ninja she had defeated in protecting of the girl she had saved. The ninja recovered and grinned viciously before saying, "isn't obvious, I'm

finishing what I started, I'm going to take that girl back home and find a way of reproducing her Kekkei Genkai for our uses."

"Not on my watch," said Hikaru activating both her Byakugan and the Sharingan at the same time creating a hybrid, "lay one finger on that girl and this time I won't show mercy like last

time."

"Bring it." Said the ninja laying a hand out palm up and flicking his index to pinky fingers together several times as an invitation.

* * *

Hikaru crossed the gap in less than a second landing a punch in the ninja's gut before full the kinetic energy the girl pick up transferred into her fist launching the ninja straight across the

remains of the courtyard. All the ninja that were still conscious stopped fighting to watch what was going down. The cloud ninja that Hikaru was fighting appeared to be unscathed as he

walked closer to the girl. He quickly flashed a set of seals before bringing his hands, palms opposite each other, to his chest creating an opaque sphere of swirling yellow and blue energy.

The ninja grinned before bringing his palms together collapsing the sphere and then in a throwing motion sent streaks of the same energy from the sphere, saying in the midst of the

motion, "Ranton; energy raid stream."

"Ranton; orca raider," said Hikaru spinning around bringing the energy before launching a wave of the whale shaped energy bolts that caused the cloud ninja's attack to rebound on it

originator knocking him on his back, "I've been practicing what you've been doing since we last met?"

The ninja cursed before launching attack after attack. As the fight went on and on the other ninja were completely motionless, except when they got away from a stray attack that missed

their initial target. Hikaru was standing calmly breathing hard while the cloud ninja was bent over clutching his knees panting from extreme exhaustion. He raised his head glaring at his

opponent who was partially faking her exhaustion.

* * *

"Why won't you go down?" demanded the ninja

"I'd say the same thing," countered Hikaru, "but unlike you I have an actual reason to defeat you."

The ninja swore (your choice of words) a bunch of colorful phrases that made Naruto and Sakura flinch while Hikaru just stood there like an unmoving rock. She stood still and quiet until

the cloud ninja had exhausted his swearing vocabulary.

"How about this," said Hikaru cutting the ninja off before he could start again, "I win you go back empty handed saying that the girl was killed and her body was lost in the river, you win I

surrender the girl without a fight, deal? Because I can keep this up longer than you can and I think you barely have enough energy for a final attack."

The cloud Ninja thought it over before viciously grinning as if confident before saying, "deal and this time I'm gong to win."

* * *

The two contestants, then begun crafting their respective last jutsu. The ninja then clapped his hands together as if praying pooling all his chakra to them, while Hikaru had clapped her

hands together before settling into was a horse stance her arms held out behind her palms out as if bracing herself against something. Both stood waiting for a few seconds and then charged creating a small quick set signs.

"Ranton; tidal breaker jutsu!" shouted the cloud ninja conjuring a giant broadsword made of pure chakra

"Raiton; lightning dragon roar jutsu." Yelled Hikaru drawing all the lightning chakra to her head creating a dragon mask that opened its mouth and let loose a hurricane of pure lightning

that shattered the sword and blasted the cloud ninja straight through the wall of the courtyard and out of sight.

The remaining conscious ninja stood gapping, ears ringing, minds numb from what just happened. The cloud ninja awoke whatever allies they could while carrying the rest that remain

unconscious. Naruto and Sakura still stunned begun to move cautiously to Hikaru who collapsed to one knee her transformation, or what was left of it, dissipated like a mist before a breeze.

Naruto was first to recover and caught his cousin before she hit the ground the rest of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hikaru: Silvdra-zero does not own Naruto**

**Naruto: Except for OC's that may show up in this fanfic… did I do that right?**

**Silvdra-zero: Yeah, nice job Naruto

* * *

**

Hikaru awoke later and found she was in her bed in the Shigure estate. Looking around she saw Naruto leaning against the wall head on his chest, eyes closed, breathing slowly making it look he was asleep or meditating. She also saw her friends, Hayate and Akisame, sitting at a table playing some card game with an eight-year-old girl and Sakura. The little girl was the first to notice Hikaru was up; she put her cards down and ran over to Hikaru a serene little smile on her lips. She stopped next to the bed, just as the others begun to move, looking into Hikaru's face a look of absolute trust, devotion and possibly love. Hikaru smiled back and placed a hand on the girl's head ruffling her white hair.

"How are you feeling?" asked Akisame worry on his face

"Like I overcompensated with the power transfer and anti-recoil protections resulting in me losing consciousness and you guys worrying over nothing." Answered Hikaru in a slight monotone

"Yeah she's alright," said Hayate with a laugh before explaining to Naruto and Sakura, "she always does that whenever she goes overboard on a specific attack, so which one did she use?"

"Raiton; lightning dragon roar jutsu," said Sakura earning a gasp from Hikaru's friends, "what is it that bad?"

"You could say that," said Hayate an exasperated look on her face, "one of the strongest attacks equal to a forbidden jutsu known to the Shigure clan are the elemental dragon roars it draws all the elemental chakra to the mouth if the user isn't properly protected the recoil can easily destroy their ability to speak and in worse case kill them."

"Reason number one, why I maxed the defense around my head before using it in the first place." Said Hikaru rubbing her throat as if it was sore

"Really you were never the kind to be cautious when showing off in front of us." Said Akisame doubt written across his face

"Yeah I didn't want to die in front of my cousin." Said Hikaru pointing to Naruto

Akisame and Hayate rounded to face the young sage surprise on their faces and then looking back to each other, moved away towards a corner and started whispering in a very heated discussion.

* * *

"What's gotten into them?" asked a very confused Naruto

"Words gotten around of your prowess," said the girl stumbling over a few of the words, "Hayate nee-chan was greatly impressed and was always thinking 'out loud' about marrying you, almost every girl in the ninja world has become you're biggest fan."

Naruto looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he glanced at Hayate and begun to move towards the door as a aura of death begun to radiate from Sakura.

"Don't worry about Hayate, she's into tomboys with an aggressive streak against perverts," said Hikaru with a smirk, "so Sakura it's best if you showed restraint around her."

Sakura looked aghast and wary as Akisame and Hayate walked back over.

"And you," said Hikaru sweetly giving the girl a hug, "I thought I told you not to grow up, that you were still a child."

"But Onee-sama," protested the girl appalled look on her pale face, "I had to grow up to keep myself alive."

"Not anymore," said a voice from the door every one looked to see Tsunade in the doorway, "as of today you are now the adopted daughter of Hikaru Uzumaki, congratulations Mashiro-chan."

"Thank you, great granny Tsunade," said the girl and a few chocked laughs escaped a couple of people, "Isn't great Onee-sama?"

"Was this Tsunade's idea?" asked Hikaru clutching her sides because she was laughing so hard and Mashiro nodded causing Hikaru to fall back on her pillow as a fresh wave of laughter escaped her, "Well… that… backfired… nicely…. Nice going Tsunade I might have to sue for attempted murder by laughter."

"What's all the ruckus?" asked a voice and Hiashi Hyūga entered, "the noise is disturbing the elders and the infirmed."

"My apologies lord Hiashi," said Mashiro standing in front of the man and bowing gracefully, "some things got a little out of hand and for that I apologize for the disturbance we may have made."

Lord Hiashi smiled at the girl and placed a hand on her head saying, "It's is alright child if this doesn't happen again I won't mind in the slightest."

The head of the Hyūga clan left closing the door behind as Mashiro turned and skipped back to Hikaru's bed.

* * *

"Nice job my little angel," said Hikaru smiling ruffling the girl's hair, "keep this up and I might teach you the techniques of your Kekkei Genkai if you unlock the seal."

"Really?" asked the girl her face glowing in excitement

"Only if you become a genin first," said Hikaru, "become a ninja first before releasing your Kekkei Genkai."

"Okay Onee-sama," said Mashiro drawing an X over her heart with her index finger her sparkling, pale blue/grey eyes as big as hubcaps, "I promise to become a genin before unlocking my Kekkiii Gennekai."

She was soon embraced by Hikaru who squealed, "your so cute!"

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Hinata entered, avoiding Naruto's eyes completely, walking up to Hikaru's bed she bowed and said, "Lord Hiashi, my father, asked me to come express the gratitude of the whole Hyūga clan, thank you for being a gracious host Shigure-dono."

As Hinata stood straight again, Hikaru was chuckling a great, big smirk on her face waving her hand in dismissal, "no need to be so formal, Hinata, and my name is Hikaru Uzumaki now, didn't you get the memo I'm Naruto's cousin."

Hinata suddenly stiffened and very jerkily turned her head and look Naruto full in the face before turning to look back at Hikaru and very slowly she begun to fall, back stiff as a board. She almost hit the ground if Naruto hadn't caught her but it was to late she was already unconscious.

"Liatris," said Hikaru and the female liger creature appeared in her human form and bowed saying she was listening, "remind me to _kill_ Tsunade, for blabbing about my unfortunate heritage, later."

"As you wish," said the liger bowing again, "would you like the aid of Fenikkusu Kisaki? (1) I'm sure you do not want Lady Tsunade dead forever."

"No," said Hikaru grudgingly, "when I said kill I meant give the geezer the verbal abuse of a lifetime, plus using Fenikkusu Kisaki would be pointless overkill."

"Of course milady" said the liger bowing again, "is that all?"

"Yes," said Hikaru holding her hand up, "thank you Liatris."

"It was an honor calling upon me again." Said the liger bowing before disappearing

* * *

There was total silence, no one moved as all eyes were on Hikaru who was rubbing the back of her right hand. She noticed the stares and looked up, she saw the nonplused looks and realized something.

"Oh I never told you about certain friends of mine," said Hikaru in a ditzy voice slapping her forehead with her palm, "silly me I should have mentioned it to someone."

"Mentioned it…" said Sakura in a strained voice, "you should have told everyone about that creature instead of surprising everyone with such a brazened display, and is that thing even a contracted summon."

"Like Li was any different," said Hikaru, "that male liger I sent to you along with Hinata, and I remember correctly you punched him for saying that she and Naruto were an item."

Naruto coughed blushing like crazy and so did Hinata despite state she was in. Sakura looked ready to kill, she would have done what she did to the liger to Hikaru, if she bound by a large, scaly tail appeared from out of nowhere. However what it was attached to was even more stunning, because the tail smoothly transformed into a shapely, young girl with long, neon, green hair.

"Cheska," said Hikaru in mock surprise, "you naughty girl I thought I told you not to be seen because of another serpent giving nagas like you a bad name."

"I couldn't resist," said the Naga mockingly, "but you how overprotective I am when another girl gets close enough to hit you."

"Is that why you showed up?" asked Hikaru still sounding surprised trying hard not to laugh, "tut, tut, tut, Sakura were you trying to hit me from a sudden fit of jealousy?"

Sakura broke free of the nagas tail and making a few hand signs before saying, "playing possum jutsu."

* * *

The girl collapsed and was out of it until someone removed her from the room and Li was happy of getting chance, because while he did not move the medic to another room he went outside and dumped her into the coy pond. She awoke screaming at the liger before it disappeared and the glowing from the back of Hikaru's hand faded once the naga disappeared as well. Hikaru looked down at the back of her hand and thought to herself out loud, "I need to fix the genjutsu around this thing otherwise I'll keep lighting up like a Christmas tree every time I call on my friends."

"I was wondering about that," said Naruto turning from the window, "what's up with your hand?"

"Look carefully," said Hikaru holding her hand and everyone peered at it, "one piece of physical evidence that marks someone like me as a Shigure and as a gauge for how powerful I am, is this."

Everyone looked carefully and saw something like the tomoe of the Sharingan (but they were shaped more like claws of a reptile) and there was five of them set in a spiraling pentagram and embedded in the skin in the center of the design was, "a blue diamond," said Hikaru, "an incredibly rare stone even among the Shigure clan."

"So what are those creatures?" asked Naruto, "they aren't contract beings and there is no way a genjutsu can be that real."

"Well they are real enough to dump someone into a fish pond." Said Sakura doing her best not to drip on the floor

"Sorry about that," said Hikaru, "Li has the pride of a lion and the mischief of a tiger that's on par with any fox."

Naruto's tenant growled viciously at that, but he ignored it and asked, "So what are those creatures?"

"Synthetic beings with individual personalities and minds of their own," said Hikaru, "made of various elements, all processed through a special jutsu I created."

"Wait a moment," said Hayate holding up a hand "are you saying you can create life and those creatures are the results."

"Yes…" said Hikaru, "but they aren't results they are more than just results I considered them really close friends, since they are also made of my blood, so in a sense they are also my children."

* * *

There absolute silence, all eyes were staring at her because of her statement and then Naruto said, "Exactly how do you bring them to life?"

"I suppose a number of you have heard of the weapon forge jutsu?" said Hikaru making it sound like a question

Only Sakura knew what Hikaru was talking about, "you mean the legendary jutsu of the Murasame clan? That weapon forge jutsu?"

Hikaru stared at Sakura and planted her face into her palm, "why am I talking just to her?"

"I've heard of it as well," said a small voice and Hikaru looked to see Hinata was back up, "I heard that the Murasame clan was extinct how did you know that specific jutsu?"

"My dad's grandfather knew someone who was the last descendant of the clan and yada, yada, he passed the knowledge on and I wound up with it," said Hikaru, "while I was at it I begun experimenting with different variations and that led to my new jutsu that gave 'birth' to Liatris, Li, and a number of others."

"Exactly how many of them are there?" asked Hayate

"At least; seven beast based per the five elements, eight the same except with plants, and nine produced as amplifiers for Kekkei Genkai that combine two elements," said Hikaru listing off the separate catalogues, "so in a grand total; eighty-four in all."

With all the looks she was getting Hikaru finally said in annoyance, "hey I had a lot of free time on my hands when I lived with the Shigure clan."

"Do I even have to ask where you keep your creations?" asked Sakura

Hikaru merely tapped the diamond embedded in the back of her hand. The whole awkward conversation would have continued if it weren't for a little distraction like Mashiro's stomach suddenly growling very loudly.

"Onee-sama," said the girl loudly, "I'm hungry."

Hikaru laughed and lead the girl out heading to the main dining hall to find food for the girl.

* * *

**(1) Fenikkusu Kisaki - Phoenix Empress

* * *

**

Hikaru: so Mashiro-chan are you thinking what i'm thinking?

**Mashiro: Would that be Naruto Nii-sama and Hinata Onee-sama**

**Hikaru: correct, so got any ideas on bringing them together?**

**Mashiro: why not let them decide when them get together on their own?**

**Hikaru: Hmm... good point**

**Silvdra-zero: okay girls who writing this story?**

**Hikaru and Mashiro: you are...**

**Silvdra-zero: that's right so it's my call on this, but that doesn't mean i won't let you two try and be match maker**

**Hikaru and Mashiro: thank you!**

**Silvdra-zero: and to all readers please review before i forget please review, i really need the input for future chapters. and i probably won't update this story for another week if it takes longer an advanced apology is in order.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Silvdra-zero: Okay Mashiro just like we rehearsed**

**Mashiro: Hai Onii-san, ahem, Silvdra-zero doesn't own Naruto or anything else except OC's**

**Silvdra-zero: Very good Mashiro**

**

* * *

**

During the two weeks after revealing her ability to create life, Hikaru spent time with her cousin to teach him the weapon forge jutsu and considered teaching him the weaker variant, the rapid forge jutsu. The reason being she explained to Naruto at great length, that the Namikaze clan had a rare Kekkei Genkai like that of the Shigure clan, the Elementalists Seal. Hikaru explained that it gives the user access to all five of the elements, but to activate the dormant Kekkei Genkai, the user had to go through a series of training trials of each respective element that places the user in near death situations. Oddly enough Hikaru made Hinata train with Naruto. Naruto had no clue as to why and after a while got fed up with the subject changes and evasions.

"Okay Hikaru," said the blond youth, "I'm getting tired of you not answering my questions I'm not going any farther if you don't tell me why you are making Hinata do this."

Hikaru gave an exasperated look at her cousin thinking that Naruto had finally given up after not asking that same question for four days. She sighed and said, "Because Hinata has the Elementalists Seal as well."

"WHAT!" said Naruto and Hinata together in unison

"It's true," said Hikaru, "Hinata, do you know your mother's maiden name?"

"I don't," said Hinata saddened at having to remember her mother right at that moment, "why are you asking?"

"Because after going through the records that weren't destroyed I found that your mother's name was Kazenagi, a clan that was an offshoot of the Namikaze clan," said Hikaru holding a hand to prevent her from being interrupted, "the reason you have the Seal is because it skips a varying number of generations and your mother was a carrier for the Kekkei Genkai."

"So why…" begun Naruto but Hikaru placed her index finger on his lips silencing him

"Consider this an experiment of my design," said Hikaru, "if it works it opens new possibilities for Hinata."

"And if it doesn't?" asked Hinata looking nervous

"You won't be able to use the Kekkei Genkai at all and I'd have revise my teaching methods," said Hikaru simply, "especially with your elemental training, since you two are so compatible."

"What does that mean?" demanded Naruto as Hinata blushed

"I'm talking about your elemental affinities primary ones mainly," said Hikaru, "they are so naturally similar that there is a compatibility regardless of the person."

"Why?" asked Naruto confused

"Well Hinata's primary affinity is water," said Hikaru, "and yours is wind; both flow, both are gentle, and in their own rights powerful and destructive once they are in motion."

"And why does our compatibility matter?" asked Hinata

"Because the Elementalists Seal has unique side benefit once it's fully realized." Said Hikaru

"And what's that?" asked Naruto

"You can use element combining techniques of most known Kekkei Genkai," said Hikaru earning her dumbfounded looks from her cousin and Hinata, "and you can make up your own combinations."

"Seriously?" asked Naruto

"Very," said Hikaru, "plus another fact of it is the initial chakra reserve of the user is extremely high not only that heightened stamina and hairpin reflexes that allows the user to dodge a storm of kunai and shuriken while advancing on opponents, a plus is automatically refined chakra control."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were surprised and decided to get back to work. Hinata had to catch up because Naruto had unlocked three of the four remaining elements and she was stuck at two. Both Hikaru and Naruto spared sometime to help the Hyūga heiress and with each success she grew more confident. Finally both reached their last elements and completed at the same time. The one thing they didn't expect was a burning sensation running across the backs of their wrists. Both held up their arms as fiery red marks blazed as if both had been branded by something invisible. And once the burning subsided colors began to emerge from both marks.

The mark on Naruto's arm was a bright-cerulean, heptagonal-shaped diamond surrounded by a spiral made of eight, silver, wing-shaped tomoe symbols. The one on Hinata's arm was a pair of dark-cerulean, overlapping, crescent-moon-shaped diamonds surrounded by what looked like the petals of a rose in hue that was a cross of shocking-hot-pink and fiery crimson. Hikaru took hold of the pairs arms and studied them closely a curious look in her eyes and something like surprise. Letting go of Hinata's arm Hikaru took her free hand and pointed to the mark.

"This…" she said slowly, "is the seal of the sky-storm emperor; it's meaning is one whole has with stood the trials of hardship as fierce and brutal as any storm, one of humble origins whose compassion is as all encompassing as the sky itself. Truthful, compassionate, understanding, and selfless."

She quickly switched over to Hinata and closely examined it again before saying, "The seal of the moon-flower princess; a gentle spirit who is the soul mate to those of the sky, an unrivaled beauty that is not seen by eyes blinded by darkness like that of a moonless night. Timid, passionate, courageous, and caring."

She let go of Hinata's arm looking at both of them, "two very rare seals indeed," she said, "only one of each has ever been seen and they were pretty much royalty."

"That's something that's bothering me," said Naruto a slight frown on his face, "I thought the physical appearance of the seals would be the same or at least similar."

"The seals vary from person to person," said Hikaru, "there have been seventeen different forms of the seals and the two you have were of the very first."

"But how…" begun Naruto and Hikaru held up a hand

"I found some old records of the Namikaze clan," she said lowering her hand, "I was amazed they survived for so long and not be discovered."

"I'd like to learn about my family's past…" said Naruto slowly, "or you could start teaching me and Hinata some of the things you know."

"Okay," said Hikaru pulling out a scroll and unrolled in on the floor, "lets begin with the rapid forge jutsu."

"Why do we need to learn that?" asked Hinata

"Imagine you are in the middle of a fight and you run out of throwing weapons or they have been taken," said Hikaru in a slightly lecturing tone, "with the rapid forge you could craft a temporary set of weapons on the spot and continue fighting leaving your opponents confused."

* * *

They spent the rest of the time learning the rapid forge until Naruto and Hinata had it down to a compulsive art. Hikaru had Naruto stay later for some private tutoring on something that she didn't want Hinata to know. Hinata found out later as her birthday was coming up. She searched the village for Naruto an invite in her hand but he wasn't in his usual haunts the same was said with Hikaru and Kikiyo. Her friends were either too busy and had things to do that they couldn't get away. Feeling depressed Hinata was sitting on her bed her sister Hanabi keeping her company trying to cheer her sister up. There was a knock on the door and Hinata said enter, the door opened and Kikiyo entered, she bowed.

"Lady Hinata, milady, Hikaru hime-sama, wishes to speak with you on something urgent." Said the elderly lady sounding worried

"I'll go see what she needs help with." Said Hinata getting up quickly and was out the door while Kikiyo stayed behind

Hinata opened the door and she was met with a roar of **'HAPPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA' **and she nearly fainted if a familiar hand hadn't touched her shoulder. She turned to see Naruto his trademark grin on his lips.

"Happy birthday," said Naruto, "I thought of surprising you."

"And you did just that." Said Hinata cuddling up to her crush as she was guided into the room

The party got into full swing and Hinata was very happy. And then Hikaru pulled off the unexpected as she conjured a dance floor under the feet of everyone there.

"Alright folks," said Hikaru using a jutsu to amplify her voice, "it's time to get down find yourselves a partner and lets get grooving."

Hinata was confused and looked around the crowd seeing that everyone was pairing up. A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned to see herself face to face with Naruto. He backed up a bit and with a formal bow held up a hand, "would like to dance Hinata?" he asked straight faced

"Of course." Said Hinata taking the hand

"**Alright people,**" said Hikaru standing over a DJ mixing board now speaking into a mike, "**were going to start of hot n' spicy so get yourselves revved up and here…we…GO!**"

The music started it was a moderate pace and it was easy to get into dances that fit it. The one Naruto did with Hinata was the Paso Doble they got into position.

**Man it's a hot one **

**Like seven inches from the midday sun**

**I'll hear whisper in the words melt everyone**

**But you stay so cool**

**My mu equita **

**My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa**

**You're my reason for reason**

**The step in my groove, yeah**

Everyone else that was dancing paused to watch the show that Naruto and Hinata were putting on. They were in perfect synch as if they rehearsed it, they were more fluid then water, smoother than silk.

**And if you said this life ain't good enough**

**I would give my world to lift you up**

**I could change my life to better suit your mood**

'**Cause you're so smooth  
**

They soon began to pick up the pace and jaws soon were scraping the floor. Naruto spun Hinata around Hinata soon stretched out her arms wide to their limit and curled back. They broke apart matching struts one moving back and the other following and vice-versa.

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you**

**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**

**Gimme your make it real**

**Or else forget about it**

**Well I'll tell you one thing**

**If you would leave it'd be a crying shame**

**In every breath and every word I hear your name calling out**

**Well out from the barrio you hear my rhythm on your radio**

**You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow**

**Turning you round and round**

Naruto was throwing shots left and right while Hinata took them and returned them. Then in the middle Naruto lifted Hinata for just a second spinning as he held her up. He soon put her back down getting back into rhythm as if they didn't stop for the lift.

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you**

**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**

**Gimme your make it real**

**Or else forget about it**

**Or else forget about it**

**Or else forget about it**

**Oh, let's don't forget about it**

**(Gimme me your heart make it real, or else forget about it)**

**Oh, let's don't forget about it**

**Let's don't forget about it, yeah**

**Oh, no, no**

**Let's don't forget about it**

**Let's don't forget about it**

Just as the song ended Naruto dipped Hinata so low that her head was almost touching the ground. There was a flurry of clapping and cheering as Naruto brought Hinata up; both blushed and took a bow.

"**Well that's something you don't see every day,**" said Hikaru clapping as well, "**marvelous, absolutely brilliant perfect unison and synchronicity; that lift did nothing to hamper their performance. Will the judges now please present their scores?**"

Naruto and Hinata looked to see Li, Liatris, and Cheska sitting behind a long table dressed up and pouring over some papers. They sat straight and held up a paddle with a number; Li's had a 10 on it, Liatris; 10, and Cheska a 10.

"**Perfect score of thirty,**" cheered Hikaru, "**now back to our little our dance around, will be a little more mellow I present; you and I, now get back with your partners and lets get dancing.**"

* * *

The dancers got back to dancing; like the last dance Naruto and Hinata surprised everyone with their skills. There was one person who was not so happy about it and it was Sakura. She knew that Hinata liked Naruto but seeing them like this caused a painful feeling in her chest. She was jealous but her pride denied it every time her heart screamed it. Soon the party was over and every one went home except Hinata and Naruto and unknown to them Hikaru with Mashiro in tow. Naruto led Hinata to an overview of the village they said nothing as they stared at the stars.

"Hinata," said Naruto and Hinata turned her head to look at him, "did you mean what you said, when you helped me fight against Pain."

Hinata let out a squeak and blushed, but she nodded, "I felt that way ever since I first met you," she said looking away in embarrassment, "I was just so taken by you, how you never gave up… you probably don't want to speak to me again…"

Hinata was cut off as a finger was put to her lips, she turned to look at Naruto, he was smiling and there was a look in his eyes. Hinata was about to say something when Naruto moved in and kissed her. And it was not some cheap peck on the cheek, but a full on passionate kiss that lovers give to each other. When he pulled back Hinata stood where she was in a blissful daze until Naruto brought her back. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I thought about it for a long and… I love you too, Hinata and I mean in love."

Hinata was on cloud nine, because Naruto responded the way she dreamed of for so long. In the matter of a second the both of them were in each other's arms kissing again, in the bushes not far away Hikaru and Mashiro were crying their eyes out at the spectacle. When the two broke apart they stood arms around staring in each other's faces taking in ever detail not caring about the world around them. The turned to watch the stars for a while and Naruto caught Hinata's attention again.

* * *

"I forgot to give you this," he said pulling out a wrapped package, "happy birthday, Hinata."

Hinata opened it; inside was a pair bracelet like objects that upon closer inspection were shaped similarly to Hinata's seal but instead of the flower motif they sported the look of a pair of birds, the resemblance was closely matched to a pair of barn/wire-tailed swallow hybrids.

"Naruto," said Hinata with a breath, "where did you get these their beautiful."

"I thought it'd be nice to make something for you instead of buying something." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his hand

"You made these?" asked Hinata surprise on her face

"Hikaru nee-san, had the designs," said Naruto with a grin, "I just made it with you in mind."

Hinata hugged Naruto and then putting on the bracelets found that they fit her perfectly.

Hinata was marveling them when Naruto said, "that's not all they are your weapons."

"Seriously?" asked Hinata

"Very," said Naruto, "they are for when you become a Jonin they would be your personal weapons."

"Thank you Naruto," said Hinata leaning against her love, "I've been meaning to ask where did you learn to dance like that?"

"The prevy sage taught me while I was training," said Naruto, "among a number of other things other than fighting and ninjutsu."

"Like what?"

"Cooking, cleaning, a lot of stuff" said Naruto, "now its time for me to ask you something."

"What is it?" asked Hinata

"Would you like to train with me?" asked Naruto, "there are some things I want to work on and I would greatly appreciate the help."

"Yes Naruto," said Hinata still leaning on Naruto, "yes I would, maybe you could teach me, like how my weapons work."

"Of course," said Naruto, "I don't if I will make a good teacher…"

Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "Just as I promised to no longer doubt myself you are not allowed to doubt yourself either."

"Fair enough," said Naruto and looking at the time, "I should take you back home it's getting late."

With that Naruto and Hinata left Naruto acting like Hinata's bodyguard till they arrived at the newly rebuilt Hyūga complex. They both said their goodbyes, and when Hinata was about to enter she caught Naruto and they both kissed before going their separate ways.

* * *

**Hikaru: T_T ...**

**Silvdra-zero: what's wrong Hikaru?**

**Hikaru: T_T ... you wouldn't understand...**

**Silvdra-zero: is it because I didn't let you and Mashiro have some fun with Naruto and Hinata?**

**Hikaru: part of it (sniff)**

**Silvdra-zero: i just can't understand girls and i probably don't want to**

**A/N: to all readers out i'm asking for a few nice reviews so i can know where i went wrong or otherwise. And sorry for saying about the taking a week thing to write another chapter if it's offensive.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Silvdra-zero: today we have a special guest... do your job, do it right and i might consider writing what you ask**

**Kyuubi: fine Silvdra-zero does not own Naruto or any other media media not related, except for OCs**

**Silvdra-zero: Nicely done**

**Kyuubi: it's a gift... so are you going to keep up your end of the bargain**

**Silvdra-zero: oh i will (evil cackle)**

**Kyuubi: this guy's scarier than the uchiha nad it's creepy me out**

* * *

Hinata met Naruto at one of the training grounds, there he gave Hinata the basics of her weapons, which she affectionately name Tsubasa, and was going to teach her some of he things he knew. Naruto was meditating on a rock perfectly still; there were birds all over him as if they thought he was a statue. He opened his eyes as the birds fled upon Hinata's approach. He grinned at her before a look of pain crossed his face and he fell forward. Hinata rushed over but Hikaru showed up in front of her stopping the girl just as a translucent aura of blood crimson enveloped the boy.

* * *

'You stupid scrap of fur go away' said Naruto inside his mind

'**You let your guard down, kit, you overtaxed yourself the day before while practicing with your girlfriend,**"' answered the fox, '**I thought this would be a good opportunity to break free.**'

"Over my dead body." Said Naruto allowed shocking Hinata

'**As you wish.'** Said the fox pouring all of its power into its attack

The nine-tails cloak was about to complete its fourth tail when Naruto's body was pierced by a series of feather-like blades attached to the ends of a number of organic-looking cables. Hinata looked round and found the cables emerging from the base Hikaru's spine and through her clothes a black-bladed Nodachi with a unique guard in her hand. Also sprouting from her back were four gigantic crimson-colored wings, but they weren't normal wings. The reason being was half way down at the 'elbow' of the wings; three, onyx-black, four-inch claws extended forward. Hikaru waved a hand sent a burst of power into Naruto, which resulted in both of them fainting the aura and wings disappearing. Hinata was frantic and just then Kikiyo arrived, she hurried over to Hikaru and picked her up and motioned for her to pick up Naruto. After a while Kikiyo laid Hikaru on a mat that was parallel to Naruto's, she stood and motioned for Hinata to sit and have some tea.

* * *

- Inside Naruto's mind

Naruto awoke finding that he was standing in front of the fox's cage, but it was oddly silent. He walked up to it at the distance he thought was safe and peered in, nothing, no movement. Deciding to check it out he walked past the bars and into the cage he didn't see the fox, as he went further in he something on the ground. He rushed over and stopped, the figure on the ground was a girl but he knew for a fact she wasn't human. What marked her as not human was the blood-red hair that was emitting the same evil aura that surrounded his body when he called on the fox's chakra. And from the top of her head were a pair of fox ears and the nine tails that stuck out the back of her gold-red kimono.

Naruto begun to back away slowly fearing what would happen if the girl woke up. As if sensing his apprehension the figure begun to stir, she sat up slowly, shaking her head as if to clear her mind. Sensing movement she stiffened an ear flicking cat-like towards Naruto, who stopped. The girl turned very, very slowly until she was facing Naruto, looks of disbelieve and hate etched on her features. In a split second Naruto was out of the cage and the fox he so casually hated was scrabbling at the bar of the cage roaring back in its beast form. Naruto stood outside the cage breathing heavily, grinning broadly at the being he held in contempt.

"**You are dead,**" the fox roared throwing its/her full await against the bars of the cage, "**you hear me? Dead once I'm free of this pathetic cage I'll turn that pelt of your's into my new bed.**"

"Is that the way a lady should be talking?" asked Naruto to no one in particular followed by a chuckling sound making him turn around to see Hikaru standing there.

"Hikaru what are you doing here?" he asked and then he caught sight of something and that was the wings and the tails

"Hi Naruto," said Hikaru folding one of her wings to cover her face, "I was hopping of not showing you this."

"What do you mean by this?" demanded Naruto gesturing wildly between his cousin and the fox, "I just found out the Nine-tails is a girl and my cousin who has wings that is something akin to an angel."

Hikaru smiled a sad little smile that spoke volumes, after she lifted the wing from the front of her face, before saying, "I'm no angel; I'm a scared little girl with a demon sealed in me."

"**Am I missing something here?**" the fox asked nonplussed and Naruto turned and held up a finger saying, "Okay family first, you second, because this seems a lot more important."

The fox gave snort of utter disgust and contempt, but remained silent transforming back into her human form and sat down primly, watching. Naruto turned back to his cousin, "you're saying you're a Jinchuriki?" he asked confused

"Technically yes," said Hikaru, "but this tail-beast I have wasn't sealed against its will."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto

"I think it's best if you learned about me," said Hikaru, "and I'm talking about the me known as Hikaru Shigure, but first you need to know the origin of the modern ninja world."

**

* * *

**

**-With Hinata and Kikiyo**

Hinata was freaking out as she saw the wings and tails again before withdrawing again. Kikiyo placed a hand on her shoulder, as if reassuring the girl.

"What's going on Kikiyo?" asked Hinata sounding scared, "why is this happening?"

"You heard of the fox incident sixteen years ago right?" asked Kikiyo and Hinata nodded, "the part about the fourth killing the fox was a fabricated lie, for the fourth was mortal and mortals can't kill demons, so he had no choice but to seal the demon in his own son the boy you love so dearly."

Hinata gasped bring her hands to her mouth, a look of shock on her face. She lowered them saying, "Is that why…?" Hinata began

"The villagers treated him so horribly before," said Kikiyo cutting her off, "Yes, Minato wanted the village to see Naruto as a hero, but instead they saw him as the demon's incarnate."

Hinata was saddened and looked at Hikaru, "but I don't understand what's happening to Hikaru."

"Hikaru hime-sama told me about her status as a pseudo-jinchuriki," said Kikiyo earning a confused look from Hinata, "jinchuriki are humans who have become sacrifices to contain the demon that was seal into the host. Naruto is one because of the nine-tails, another common fact is that the vessel that imprisons the demon are feared and despised because of the corrupting evil of the demons, because they fear that the vessel would soon lose their sanity and eventually devolve into the sealed monster."

"But what do you mean about Hikaru being a pseudo-jinchuriki?" asked Hinata

"You should know there were three demons that walked this earth," said Kikiyo, "each had ten-tails and had the power to destroy whole countries in the span of a night. Two of them were pacifists and held some morals that we humans have."

"What kind of demons were they?" asked Hinata

"The three were like embodiments of different parts of this world," said Kikiyo pulling out a scroll and showed Hinata the depictions on it, "The Ten-Tailed Beast, and lord of the earth; the Ten-Tailed Phoenix, and lord of the sky; and finally the Ten-Tailed Leviathan lord of the oceans and seas. Now the three were at constant war, the phoenix and leviathan against the beast, for the beast reveled in death and destruction, until the war was stopped."

"How?"

"The war was put to a stop in the time of the Sage-of-the-six-paths," said Kikiyo, "the Phoenix and the leviathan offered the sage the power to seal away the Beast in return when the beast was gone the other two would no longer interfere in this world directly and peace would finally be achieved."

* * *

**- Naruto and Hikaru**

"And so the sage sealed the beast within his body becoming arguably the first jinchuriki," said Hikaru, "but the sage knew that his seal was a temporary solution and when he thought of a plan that would benefit all the Beast knew what he was planning and cursed him altering the gift of the Phoenix and the Leviathan, creating the Rinnegan."

"What happened to the Beast?" asked Naruto, "if it changed the Rinnegan wouldn't that have messed whatever the sage was planning?"

"That's what the Phoenix and Leviathan were counting on," said Hikaru, "once the beast did that, the sage released the demon stripped it of power and chakra, then sealed its body away into cage that was inaccessible to all."

"And what cage was that?" asked Naruto

"The Sage took a piece of the earth and with his new power crafted the moon around the remains of the beast," said Hikaru, "and to this day it remains there untouchable, while it's power and chakra was soon split into nine fragments of varying strengths, and then grew wills of their own becoming the nine-tailed demon beasts."

"So the nine-tails is a fragment of the beast's chakra as well," said Naruto and Hikaru nodded, "but why do you have the phoenix sealed in you?"

"Because there is a man seeking to revive the Beast's full power and use it to rule this world," said Hikaru, "it knew its vow to never directly interfere with this world, but that didn't mean it could act through another."

"But why did it chose you?"

"Because I met its requirements for perfect host," said Hikaru, "a human with a powerful family that never acknowledges them, a truly lonely and dark heart that seeks the Hikari no Yami, one who knows love but has never experience it, and one who has committed no sin, but is seen as a traitor."

"Your family…" said Naruto and Hikaru nodded and he continued, "your family had ideals that made you this way and when they found out something that wasn't true they called you a traitor."

"Sixteen years ago," said Hikaru, "I was five and my family learned of my unique attributes and with that made me the heir apparent I was stoked because if I had such excellent potential they'd let me be a ninja but my family disappointed me from the start, and the only one I ever called family was my sister, Cecilia, who I affectionately nicknamed, C.C. when the rest of the family wasn't around."

* * *

**Hikaru: T_T : you had to knock me out as well why couldn't you have kept me awake along with Naruto**

**Naruto: yeah why is that?**

**Kyuubi: and why am i still trapped? (vicious growls)**

**Silvdra-zero: first, i thought since the mind is a realm where the truth is unbound from lies and we'd have a better chance of getting the true story from Hikaru**

**Hikaru: okay... (sniff)**

**Silvdra-zero: second, i thought that it was some family bonding time and blood is thicker than water**

**Naruto: okay, that makes some sense**

**Silvdra-zero: and third, i'm getting to that so just be patient other wise i'll have an unpleasant alternative (sinisterly evil laugh)**

**Naruto: that's creepy**

**Hikaru and Kyuubi: so, so true**

**-Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Silvdra-zero: okay let em have it**

**Naruto: Silvdra-zero doesn't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

"But mother," whined a five-year-old Hikaru, "why can't I train to be a ninja?"

"Because Hikaru," said her mother, "the women of the Shigure clan are too valuable for them to risk their lives, and you are a jewel valued more then the rest."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT," Hikaru almost screamed, "I WANT TO DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN SIT AROUND AND COWER LIKE MOUSE FROM A CAT."

With that Hikaru ran out of the room into the woods near the Shigure clan's estate. She ran and she ran till she was surrounded by darkness and continued until she reached her favorite hiding spot. A small lake with an island in the center with a groove of trees on it, she crossed the make shift bridge, that she had made, to the island and laid down on a small bed of leaves she made. She cried herself to sleep awaking, a couple hours later, to a voice calling her name. Appearing on the shore of the lake was a girl, just as old as the young Hikaru, with similar features except her skin was a delicate pale white and her hair was midnight-black with vivid-Auburn, and pale-green highlights.

* * *

The girl crossed the bridge, over to the girl sitting on the bed next to her. She hugged Hikaru, holding her in a motherly fashion. When Hikaru seemed calm enough, she said, "Sister it's time for us to be going home, mother and father are waiting for your return."

"I know C.C.," said Hikaru, "but they are so infuriating I want to be a ninja, but it's these stupid rules of the clan that I prevents me from being one."

"Sister, you know full well that the female heirs of the Shigure are not permitted to fight as ninja." Said Cecilia a slight frown on her face

"I get it, I get it," said Hikaru taking Cecilia's hand, "lets go, might as well get the verbal abuse over with."

"Surely mother and father wouldn't stoop so low." Said Cecilia

"C.C. they think I'm the disappointment of the clan," said Hikaru grimly as they begun walking, "the reason they veil it so well is because they don't want you to think badly of them and the clan itself."

"Why with your unique qualities…"

"All I am to them is breeding stock for some muscle head," said Hikaru scathingly making Cecilia flinch, "they consider me an invaluable asset for a higher position in the clan; honestly I wish they acted more like parents instead of stiff-lipped social climbers."

Cecilia didn't know what to say and decided to change the subject, "so how was uncle Minato and Aunty Kushina, I heard they had a child, a boy."

"I never quite caught the name," said Hikaru lightening up, "it was like seeing a baby version of uncle Minato and the way he was bawling he has aunt Kushina's personality."

Cecilia giggled and continued to do so as Hikaru described in full detail her visit with Minato and Kushina. The two had arrived at the front door when something stopped them from entering.

"ATTACKED, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ATTACK?" was the shouted demand

"It just as the report says," said a calmer voice with an edge of panic, "Konoha was attacked this evening by the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"What happened?" demanded the voice; Hikaru and Cecilia then knew it was their father, "casualties… anything…"

"Thousands injured, a third of them crippled, a quarter disabled, and another quarter no longer fit for duty," said the messenger, "another thousand or more reported dead and among them; Minato Namikaze, who died to defeat the monster, and Kushina Uzumaki, supposedly, while aiding Minato leaving their newborn son, Naruto, an orphan."

"WHAT!" shouted Hikaru as she threw the door open shocking the messenger and her parents

"Hikaru…" her father vainly trying to calm the girl

"What do you mean that Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina are dead?" demanded Hikaru her voice dropping several octaves but it was still loud

"I'm sorry Hikaru-sama," said the Messenger, "Minato was reported and Kushina was supposedly reported."

"Meaning…" said Hikaru dropping her voice lower causing it to lose all humanity in it frightening all around her

"That there is a slim chance that both are still alive."

"Oh," said Hikaru assuming a ditzy air-head façade, "okay thank you for clearing that up."

* * *

With an evil little chuckle still radiating an aura of pure killing intent she skipped off to her room, Cecilia following unaffected by Hikaru's little display. The moment the door was closed Hikaru took the largest and closest pillow and screamed her grieving heart out into it. Once that was done she set up a series of pillows making a make shift practice dummy and punched the living daylights out of it to her hearts content.

A week after hearing the news Hikaru started to act strange in front of her family, closing them off, except for Cecilia. She became catatonic, introverted, and distant reacting to know one except Cecilia. Her family called in the best physicians and psychiatrists but nothing they did worked. But that was only in the daytime, while she acted like a wreck, doing nothing but eating, sleeping, etc. that people like 'her' did. At night when everyone was asleep she began her independent training as a ninja.

The first month she practiced academy basic skills, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and some genjutsu, after learning the shadow clone jutsu, then begun to work her way up at an advanced rate. The reason was she knew the special aspects of that particular clone. The next two months she mastered the Rasengan and activated her Kekkei Genkai to master her elemental abilities. She spent two years, making her seven years old; mastering a unique lost disguising jutsu, that when implemented transformed her body to the point she could look like anyone she wished and no matter how much she was beaten her disguise would hold.

At age ten, she spent some time with her great grandfather to learn the weapon forge jutsu. For some reason he was a lot more liberal then he let on to the rest of the clan and he knew it was Hikaru straight off the bat, he gave a few pointers on her disguise and after some corrections he complimented that no one would be able to find out. She took her sweet time creating a decent weapon, a simple katana with a black blade with blood-red highlights, with a golden tassel ending in a pointed, pendulum-shaped bell. However she felt that something was off about her new weapon, it felt… well…alive, but she put it out of her mind concentrating on the trials. A fortnight after crafting her sword, she learned through Cecilia that the trial of the five claws was to take place around the time she would become thirteen-years-old. Hikaru spent the remaining time practicing on her island hideout while creating an obstacle course designed to improve, her stealth, speed, endurance, reflexes, and agility. And during that time a pair of strangers came to the estate, they asked for use of the Shigure's records and other documents. Hikaru forced them to leave while under her disguise and as a result acquired the Sharingan. 

**

* * *

- Week 1 of the trials; the day of wind dragon**

Hikaru, in her disguise, stood in line among the 66 other youths who possessed the Wind element of the Itsutsuryuutsume. This trial was for the wind branch of Shigure to select their strongest and pit them against the champion of the other branches. So basically the trials was a tournament and the prize for each battle won was the right to copy the opponents abilities and the branch family, whose champion acts as the representative, wins becomes the next head branch until the next trial. However since there was a high death rate the trials were held every ten years or so, and this year was the year Hikaru joined in. The matches were held in the space of month or, more since there was a small amount of foul play. The matches started off with the newest rookies first and oldest veterans first.

The first match was against her closest cousin, Uryu, a thin boy who specialized in long range to mid range attacks. They stood at a recommended distance, each loosening up and preparing their weapons. Uryu's was a customized longbow, and Hikaru's was a simple ninja wire. The crowd laugh jeered at Hikaru but she tuned them out like her parents lessons on how a woman should behave.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me with a simple wire?" demanded Uryu chortling; "I've never been more insulted in such a funny fashion."

"Laugh all you want," said Hikaru unleashing her a third of her killing intent causing those nearest to freeze up in fear, "but once I'm done mopping the floor with you, you're going to wish you were stuck with some hapless loser like yourself."

There was total silence as the last insult was thrown, Uryu was livid and humiliated at the same time he raised his bow and took careful aim. The proctor held up his hand and signaled to begin. No sooner had the hand reached the proctor's side than Uryu let his bow go launching an arrow directly at Hikaru's head. The arrow shattered half way to its target leaving the crowd confused, Hikaru held up an index finger and Uryu saw that the wire was tied to it in a unique fashion. He fired again and Hikaru twitched a finger and the same thing happened.

"So that's how you did it," said Uryu in a voice that carried around the arena, "interesting trick of tying the wire to your finger, a simple twitch or swing and it acts like the special assassins gloves given to special members of the black ops."

"Guess it pays to be able to watch the black ops practice," said Hikaru activating her sharingan, "and that's not all I tempered this wire with my own chakra and when I infuse it there's a very interesting result."

"Such as?" said Uryu questioningly

"This." Said Hikaru infusing her wind chakra and three inch pick-like extensions sprouted every two inches of the wire surprising every one

Grabbing the wire closer to her hand that was free of the spikes Hikaru changed styles fast. She twisted around the wire following suit as Hikaru sent the saw-like wire flying at Uryu. Instinctively the boy blocked with his weapon but the wire ran saw like against it, destroying it utterly. It wrapped around the boy the extension barely poking the skin one in buried into the ground and the other was in Hikaru's hand. She held the wire limply getting the message across very clearly. Uryu had two choices, surrender or end up injured.

* * *

With a pained sigh he said, "I surrender you win."

There was an uproar many were complaining about the match. There was a boom and every head turned to the council of elders who acted as the impartial judges, or were supposed to be impartial. The head elder Kisuke stood to address the audience.

"I know you have every right to show indignation," he said in a loud voice despite his advanced years, "but the fledgling succeeding in disabling his opponent and leaving him the choice to either continue a losing battle or submit gracefully, there for he has won fairly, if there are no further arguments let us continue."

It took the rest of the day to finish half of the remaining matches. The next day the reaming matches continued, but like the matches of the previous day they paled in comparison to the first match of Hikaru against Uryu. Hikaru quickly rose in the ranks and was soon facing the previous champ from the last decade. Her opponent, Sosuke, was an overly muscled youth with eyes of one who relishes in death. Knowing her strategy with the wire would soon be met with a counter she quickly thought of using her new weapon. As the two contestants prepared for their fight; Hikaru pulled out the sword she created and begun to practice while it was still sheathed. The crowd was confused by the display, because after a little attitude adjustment, they were sure the miracle rookie would go with her now trademark weapon style.

* * *

"Surely you jest," said Sosuke, "what the miracle shoe-in rookie, is not going to grace me with his wire-saw of death."

"A true ninja is adaptable to all kinds of situation," quoted Hikaru, "and a true master has the foresight to change tactics when the situation requires it."

"Coward," said Sosuke simply, "a spineless, good-for-nothing, coward who dares quote sacred texts and does not…"

Sosuke was silent when he found himself bound like Uryu a black sword blade against his throat, his opponent emitting a bloodthirsty aura that would scare even the Shinigami. He looked down at Hikaru and saw the look in her eyes and he felt like fainting. Despite the strong intent to kill there was a controlled blankness to her face as if she had sunk into a berserker like state.

"Call me that again," she said in an emotionless voice that was colder than the void of oblivion, "and I won't hesitate to show you anything but mercy, so surrender and I may spare you just like the others."

Sosuke had other ideas as he dropped a smoke bomb at Hikaru feet and in her confusion broke free of the enhanced why and swung hard with his weapon of choice a large and hefty battle-axe. Hikaru blocked with her sword and Sosuke thought he was going to land a hit when the axe stopped against the blade of the sword, which didn't move an inch upon contact. This surprised the crowd, even the council of elders, Sosuke was about to speak when Hikaru twisted around and kicked him hard in the solar plexus knocking him back. Sosuke quickly recovered and swung his axe again aiming for Hikaru's head the world suddenly went dark and stopped, Sosuke and everyone else was gone leaving Hikaru alone.

A small rustling sound made her turn around to see a bird the size of large peacock. Its plumage consisted of varying shades of crimson and gold giving the bird the image of being made of fire. It looked into Hikaru's eyes with its navy-colored bird-eyes and turned to fully face the girl it's wing four wings spread wide, it's ten, tassel-like tails each ending in a single golden peacock-like tail feather.

"Are you worthy?" it asked in voice like the roar of a hurricane with a crystalline-chiming undertone, and Hikaru didn't know why but she knew it was female.

"What?" Hikaru asked sounding confused

"Are you worthy of my power?" it asked again sounding a little bit clearer, "I seek to stop the end of life and I seek a vessel to aid in my quest, tell me do you seek power for power sake or for something else that leads to destruction."

"I seek the strength to change the life I have now," said Hikaru feeling the darkness she kept hidden grow with each words she spoke, "I feel like a caged bird that truly belongs to the sky and the cage is this family that brought me into this world, I seek the power for freedom, for life."

When she finished speaking the darkness she felt wasn't cold as the night anymore but as warm as the light of the sun due to a faintly glowing orb that emerged from her chest namely her heart. The bird looked impressed although no one can truly tell with birds and it spoke to her again, "now divine my true name and my power shall be yours so you may achieve your wish, but know this, accept this contract and you have to fulfill my one wish and quest."

"I care not for the consequences," said Hikaru, "therefore I accept the terms of your contract."

* * *

Settling into a meditative position in front of the bird then began to search herself and the darkness for the truth she sought. After a few minutes stood and held her hands out, which were now wrapped in a bright-white fire and said, "burn with heaven's flame, fenikkusu kisaki (1)."

The bird bowed its head and flew the girl's hand and settled transforming into a pair of gauntlet swords. They were bright crimson with wing-shaped, silvery-gold, platinum highlights and shaped like a pair of overlapping, bird/arrow-shaped diamonds. The blades were four feet in length and retained their black color and feather shaped ornaments rested on the opposite end of the bracer.

Reality returned to normal and Hikaru blocked the strike to her head. The crowd was shocked at what happened for in the time that Hikaru stood there, a bright, bird-shaped light descended upon her and transformed her weapons. Taking advantage of the confusion Hikaru used the feather ornaments as projectiles attached to cables thinner than the ninja wire and bound the youth for good this time the twin blades at either his throat or heart. Sosuke was begging for mercy when Hikaru brought up the one at his throat and stabbed down. The crowd gasped thinking Hikaru had killed him when she pulled back unbinding the still living youth, who quickly ran away conceding the match. The uproar of cheering nearly deafened Hikaru as she held her hands up in victory.

Cecilia was Hikaru's biggest fan that day as she and Hikaru discussed the final match. Hikaru immediately went into her catatonic façade when Cecilia heard of her the excited voices of their parents as they entered Hikaru's room. They too were discussing the mysterious new upstart and his surprising victory. When they talked about visiting the other braches to see if the upstart would be at the fights for the remaining claws.

* * *

"Depends if he has the will to continue." Mumbled Hikaru feigning faint signs of life

"Hikaru!" exclaimed her parents moving over to her almost knocking over Cecilia, but their hopes were in vain as Hikaru became 'unresponsive' yet again, but underneath she was furious at their behavior, until.

"Hikaru we are so sorry," said her parents tears in their eyes, "we are sorry for everything we done to you, please comeback to us, we never meant to hurt you."

"Oh really," said Hikaru looking into her parents eyes with her own 'dead' dark orbs using the voice from the final match scaring her parents even more, "you never cared about the real meaning of family and in the end I was alone with my little sister being the only family that cared, and all we had were two people that brought us into existence. If you are truly sorry then you might want to apologize to Cecilia as well for she is as much a victim as I am. If you mean it I might, if you don't…"

Unfortunately her parents called in the doctors and Hikaru 'relapsed' after quickly telling Cecilia to deliver a message to them. The message was 'to truly save me show that truly care for the person and not what I'm capable of and yes the upstart will be at the other matches you can bet on it, and they should be there too'

* * *

**Silvdra-zero: (evil laugh) oh i love it excellent performance Hikaru**

**Hikaru: ;-) - it's a gift**

**Silvdra-zero: i'm glad you are starting to loosen up about your past**

**Hikaru: it's something i'd rather keep buried**

**Silvdra-zero: why**

**Cecilia: cause of what i'm out through being sister's keeper**

**Hikaru: now C.C. be nice at least i have an actual blood related sister**

**Mashiro: what wrong with me - :-(**

**Hikaru: nothing Mashiro, nothing at all**

**(A/N) fenikkusu kisaki = Phoenix Empress**

**side note- review i need the input**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Silvdra-zero: okay Cecilia time for you to say it**

**Cecilia: (sigh) Silvdra-zero doesn't own Naruto**

**Silvdra-zero: nice job**

**

* * *

**

**- Week 2 of the trials; the days of the lightning dragon**

Hikaru's parents left for the branch in the land of lightning, with the Cecilia and the catatonic Hikaru in tow. They thought that Hikaru might snap out of it when she saw the mysterious Shigure that won by a flashy landslide in the wind matches. Like back at home Hikaru practiced in secret making sure know one found out. And like back home her only confidant was Cecilia who kept watch over the new clone Hikaru made each time she snuck out. The type of clone it was dubbed as the solid copy, it was like a shadow clone but it was capable of maintaining it's form for a finite period of time depending on how much chakra was poured into it. So in other words it was a short-term carbon copy that can stay in existence as long it has a large enough supply of chakra.

The reason Hikaru could do this due to an inhuman amount of chakra that messed her control until she adapted to it. She didn't know what the source was but she felt another presence a non-human entity that made itself at home with-in Hikaru. The physical traits that proved it was there, was situated on her back. Between her shoulder blades was a pale-crimson symbol shaped vaguely like a bird in flight. One night when her parents and sister were asleep, Hikaru sat up in bed and begun to meditate focusing on the symbol etched into her back.

She was standing on a plain with trees as large as any tower known to man. Looking around she sensed the source and made her way the largest tree that was at the center of the plain. She skillfully climbed the tree to it highest branch and perched on was the same bird she saw in that vision a while back. It appeared to be asleep and awoke when Hikaru approached it. It stood ruffled it's feathers and sat back down looking at the girl with interest.

* * *

"Greetings fledgling," it said bowing and Hikaru bowed back, it seemed to smile, "if you are here it means that you seek answers?"

"Yes…uh…" said Hikaru cautiously

"Fledgling you already know my name," said the phoenix with a light chuckle, "all though my true name is a bit long please call me whatever you wish, a nickname, you humans call it."

"Forgive me, milady," said Hikaru, "but you remind me of someone I once knew a ninja, by the name of Haineko… how does Ashe sound?"

The phoenix looked at her before chuckling a light friendly chuckle saying she wasn't offended, "I've been called many things most not so pleasant, but Ashe is beautiful and you may call me that whenever except when you call on my powers."

"How?"

"Remember that little phrase you said before calling my name and transformed your sword?" asked Ashe and Hikaru nodded, "well only you can call on my power since I linked my powers, your sword and you together."

"Is there anything else?" asked Hikaru now completely curious

"Of course," said Ashe, "that weapon forge jutsu you use I'm curious of what effects my powers will have if you use then in conjunction along with that jutsu and something else to act as a medium."

"I'll think about it," said Hikaru and then, "hey Ashe will I be able to talk to you in the real world?"

Ashe was surprised by this, what kind of person would be so willing to speak to her, "of course," said Ashe, "but don't you have family that you can talk to?"

"What family?" demanded Hikaru looking down cast, "my parents are social climbers, my clan has these screwed up conservative ideals that oppress women, and the only that family that cares is my sister C.C."

"C.C.?" queried an amused Ashe

"Its short for Cecilia," said Hikaru with a giggle, "its my pet nickname for her when my disappointing, very disapproving family is not around."

"Un…acce…ptab…le," said Ashe stiffly, "Hikaru I will help you to the best of my ability and not only that teach what I know in the ways of the sky."

"If it involves fire too can we do that last?" asked Hikaru and Ash looked at her curiously, "because I'm a member of the Shigure clan whose Kekkei Genkai is the Itsutsuryuutsume and I'm currently going through the trial of the lightning dragon."

"I see…" said Ashe, "very well I shall teach you the wind aspect of sky for now, once you have the power of lightning we shall work on this, and once you reach fire, we shall complete your training."

"Thank you, Ashe-shishou." Said Hikaru bowing in the traditional way of showing respect to a master

* * *

Ashe chuckled at being addressed that way and transformed into a human although her tails were still there emerging from her tailbone. They trained none-stop in Hikaru's mindscape, and the unique feature was that time moved faster, imagine this, for every fifteen minutes in the real world was the equivalent to two days in the mindscape. She had to stop training for a brief moment to give instructions to Cecilia and to explain a number of things to her, and to catch up on the real world. By the time Hikaru finished her new wind attributed training she awoke on the first day of the lightning dragon trial.

Like unlike the last trial it was a single match against the champion of the lightning trials. The man was in his early twenties, and had vicious looking scars all over his most of his body except his face and for some odd reason his back. Not only was she against only one opponent this time she was restricted to only using ninjutsu. She and her opponent stood at the ready waiting for the okay to start. Unfortunately for her opponent Hikaru hadn't mastered her wind training for nothing, because the moment the proctor said start Hikaru disappeared.

The moment she reappeared again there was over a thousand clones of her and half of them were weakened solids. Hiding in the mass of clones Hikaru began crafting an intricate wind jutsu just as her opponent released a lightning jutsu that took out a number of shadow clones. Her opponent was getting desperate when a singing roar of some thing made of high-speed wind reached his ears. The clones parted to show the real Hikaru holding a glowing, pale-green, double-ended lance in her right hand. The lance was made of solid wind and normal chakra and it was spinning with the speed of the highest-class hurricane imaginable. Her opponent sent a lightning jutsu in the form of a shockwave at. Hikaru smirked held up the lance took aim and threw it with all her might, shouting, "Rasenton; Lanzador Verde (1)."

The lance flew through the air and through the lightning jutsu. If the lance, itself, was surprising enough, what happened next shocked the audience. As the lance pierced the lightning jutsu it did not just go through it but it seemed to draw in the energy of jutsu itself fuelling it further until the lightning jutsu died in transit to it's target. Hikaru opponent barely escaped being hit by it when it exploded and entrapped him, throwing his lightning jutsu right back at him. When the cage collapsed the man stood there twitching as he tried to move his paralyzed body. Hikaru used her little wind jump/dash jutsu to get with striking distance of the Rasengan in her hand holding it a few inches from his chest right over his heart.

"Give up?" asked Hikaru then in a whisper, "we both know what will happen if you don't"

"Phin ei giph chup (fine I give up)." said the man even though he wasn't able to speak properly due to his paralysis

There was silence as they stared at Hikaru who backed off dissipating the Rasengan. The silence was broken by a faint sound and Hikaru turned her head to look. Cecilia was in the stands and she was clapping her hands together hard. In a wave like motion the rest of the crowd begun to clap and soon the cheering roared to deafening levels. Hikaru not letting the praise get to her head walked over to her opponent and absorbed his abilities and a yellow colored glow emerged from the back of her hand and the second mark of her Kekkei Genkai appeared. Turning to face the crowd she held up her fist the back showing for all to see.

Once again Hikaru and her family was on the road again and they arrived in the land of waves were the water branch lived. Hikaru feeling a sense of foreboding asked her sister if she wanted to learn to be a ninja. Her sister said yes, so for the first day (or rather night) upon arrival Hikaru awoke her sister and had her train in raising her chakra reserves and her control. The next night Hikaru taught her basic ninjutsu and taijutsu sharing the training regime of her 'invisible sensei'. Day two after arrive she taught Cecilia how to properly fight and activated her Kekkei Genkai. Eventually Hikaru started Cecilia on her lightning training once Cecilia caught up to her skill level in wind control.

**

* * *

- Week 3; days of the water dragon.**

Hikaru walked into the arena, and stood waiting for opponent who appeared from the lake that was part of the battlefield. Her opponent was a distant cousin she knew simply as Gin because of the odd silver coloring/sheen to his hair and skin. Hikaru watched the waterworks spectacular with an unimpressed demeanor. This time the contestants were allowed only ninjutsu and weapon to weapon combat. Gin pulled out a pair of twin-hook swords, while Hikaru summoned a pair of Emei Piercers. The crowd didn't laugh this time although the dumber ones did even Gin gave a small chuckle. When the signal was given Hikaru smirked and charged forward. This barely surprised her opponent when she disappeared and unlike her kaze-shunpo jutsu she disappeared utterly and her opponent wasn't able to sense her presence.

Hikaru only reappeared when she slashed opponent across the back and pierced through the nerve clusters in the shoulders disabling his arms, and she stood some distance a way when she actually stopped. The crowd didn't know what happened until they some something different about the Piercers they were now dual bladed swords and the blades made of solid lightning and wind Chakra. Putting the Piercers away Hikaru walked up to her cousin and absorbed his abilities after he said he surrendered. When she left she had to use her new jutsu to hide from her adoring fans and she arrived back in her room she dismissed the clone and fell asleep after changing. She regained some consciousness when she heard her family walk in. Using what little will she had left before sleep claimed her again, Hikaru delved into her mindscape to speak with Ashe. The phoenix (in human form) was pleased to see the contented Hikaru as the girl appeared; both stood and bowed before sitting.

"Tell me fledgling how was your trial this time?" she asked as Hikaru took the 'tea' that was offered

Hikaru showed her the third claw and launched into full detail over the match. The phoenix was very pleased that her training made Hikaru this strong.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you fledgling," said the Phoenix and Hikaru straightened focusing her attention on her master, "I believe you should know that when you use the sword and call on my powers at the same time you aren't fully releasing them."

"I don't understand master," said Hikaru with a slight frown, "is there something I have to do to call on your full powers."

"I do not know," said Ashe just as puzzled, "it's something you have to find out for yourself for I have no influence in this world."

"Why's that?"

"I and another ten-tails vowed never to directly intervene in this world," said Ashe, "however there is a way around that and that was to find a vessel, I hope you'll forgive me if you feel betrayed."

Hikaru looked at her teacher and said quite calmly, "I told you I cared not of the consequences when I accept your contract."

"Your tolerance is amazing," said Ashe, "only the Buddha forgives thrice."

"You have done no wrong to me," said Hikaru with a smile, "so to put it simply; no harm, no foul."

"There is some else I didn't mention," said Ashe and earned a curious look from Hikaru, "while live within you, you are immortal you can die but you are capable of coming back to the realm of the living. Also in my possession is the true bird summoning contract scroll with it you can summon any bird regardless of species."

"What are you talking about me being immortal?" asked Hikaru

"Lets just say if you are killed you won't move on to the afterlife and you'll recover from any injury fatal or non-fatal and no poison shall ever claim your life either," said Ashe, "as you know a phoenix is an immortal being because of its ability to reincarnate from fire and ash and as the queen and master I hold such power in its purest form."

"What about the Shinigami?" Hikaru asked

"When the gods created this world and by extension the three ten-tails, including myself, we were placed in a category equivalent to them to an extent and not bound by their rules," said Ashe, "the Shinigami thought it'd be fun to torment the phoenix clan with our ability of reincarnation, after I may have said something disrespectful things when I joking in my youth."

"Really," said Hikaru in a mock skeptical, "by the look of your human form you don't look a day over twenty."

Ashe chuckled at that, "thank you for saying that fledgling," she said, "although some people (other women) refuse to admit but I'm an old lady, and unlike others I try to age as gracefully as possible."

Hikaru tried her hardest not to laugh about Ashe's little quip but soon jumped back to another subject, "you said you had a summoning contract how does it work?"

"As I said earlier this contract will allow you to summon special birds at your beck and call," said Ashe pulling out the scroll, "but be careful; for they will act as your allies but they require a certain amount of respect if you wish for an easier summon."

"I've always been one to have an issue with authority," said Hikaru, "but while I may fight against it I will not show absolute disrespect to the person who wields it; unless they deserve a nice slap in the face."

* * *

Ashe chuckled at that and unrolled the scroll telling Hikaru to sign it in her blood. Hikaru did so and soon, while within her mindscape, was summoning various birds learning their names and what they could do, storing the info away for later use. Some of them were nice, some were timid, and others were plain picky. Hikaru spent the remained of the night training with Ashe eventually asking if she could use her new abilities to medical use, even share them (she had her sister in mind). Ashe taught her the medical arts, including the Phoenix style, heaven's flame resurrection jutsu.

After arriving in the earth country, and subsequently Her next victory for the earth claw. In Hikaru's opinion it was a pathetically, easy win because while her earth country cousins were powerful they were as timid as a rabbit being hunted by hunting hounds. She simply looked threatening and her opponent gave up in almost an instant after a moment of indecision. And with that she had an epiphany on something and with some work and Ashe's guidance she created the rapid forge jutsu, which she eventually taught to Cecilia.

* * *

On the way to the Fire branch of the family, easily the strongest in right and have remained the Head branch for more than a hundred and fifty years, Hikaru spoke with Cecilia on a grave matter.

"C.C.," said Hikaru a bit gravely when they got away from their parents, "if something happens and I'm exposed I need you to kill me."

Cecilia gasped, "I can't do that sister and you know that, surely you could find some way to get them to spare you."

"Heh, Heh, Heh, C.C. you know as well as I that may never happen," said Hikaru with a sad smile, "and you should leave the clan as soon as possible, because if they find me out you and mother will be placed under suspicion being female ninjas like me. Once they start hammering done and you slip up an reveal what you can do I won't be able to protect you."

"But…"

"No, buts C.C.," said Hikaru sternly, "I can't risk losing you, my only family, who's going to carry on my task when I'm gone?"

"What task?" asked Cecilia

"When I'm gone and if you succeed in getting away I want you to find out what happened to Aunt Kushina and for our cousin Naruto," said Hikaru, "that was something I was planning on doing once I got the fire claw and stage something like the Shigure miracle rookie kidnapping a prominent figures daughter."

"But why do I have to kill you surely you'd be able to fight your way out." said Cecilia hopefully

"That would amount to suicide," said Hikaru, "with so many experienced ninjas watching I'd overwhelmed before I had a chance to amount a good offensive to get away, all the more reason for you to kill me."

"But why can't we escape together?"

"As tempting as it is," said Hikaru slowly letting it sink in, "it'd place mother or father under suspicion of defying clan laws and it would be their just desserts for my pleasure but I can't despite them being bad parents I don't want them to suffer, anymore then they have now."

Cecilia said nothing as she saw Hikaru was crying for the first time in a long while, she hugged her sister gently stroking the blonde's hair until she was calm again.

"Sister, you know I'd do anything for you," said Cecilia, "because you are an angel, my angel, someone I can depend on when there's no one else."

"Flatterer," said Hikaru with an amused sniff, "I some how knew you were going to say that."

"I have an idea on how we both can get out of this," said Cecilia a rather foxy grin on her lips, "and it involves the both of us, leaving mother and father in the clear."

"I'm listening." Said Hikaru her interest peaking.

* * *

**Hikaru: alright I'm glad I keep putting the smack down on those guys from the other branches**

**Ashe: I'm curious, Silvdra, why did you insist on Cecilia becoming a ninja and what's this plan she came up with**

**Cecilia: yeah i'm curious about that too**

**Silvdra: because I thought that Hikaru needed a sister as an equal to her and as for the plan *spoiler* Hikaru gets a scar**

**Hikaru, Ashe, Cecilia: ?**

**(A/N) Rasenton; Lanzador Verde = spiral style; (spanish) green lancer, (japanese) jade lance**

**Side note- Review Review Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ashe: *Disclaimer - Silvdra-zero doesn't own Naruto**

**Silvdra-zero: and any other media what so ever, except for OCs**

**

* * *

**

**- Final week; days of the fire dragon**

Hikaru walked into the arena, in her male persona, with a regal demeanor and a high-horse strut that spoke volumes of confidence. She stood facing against the one cousin she held in really high contempt. Masaru was older than Hikaru by a few months and the biggest pain in the tail Hikaru ever met. When they were younger they disliked each other straight off the bat, reason being he picked on her because of her gender and the way he was taught by his family from the fire branch. He leered at the impassive Hikaru tying in some sick way to disturb or frighten her. This time it was a no restriction on styles, in other words a regular battle. And right now both he and Hikaru were on the same level with the same number of fangs.

'I'm so going to enjoy this' she thought summon her Piercers settling into an eagle kung fu weapon style.

Masaru pulled out a pair of giant cleaver like swords with hooking/saw-like edges near the tip and a foot or so along the blades. He gave another leer and crouched slightly, like a cat ready to pounce. Barely a second after the signal to start he charged and Hikaru deftly dodged both blades at the same time. She kept it up dodging a fashion akin to unique dancing style, moving in when Masaru paused to set up for another wave attack. She faked getting a glancing blow that took off her weapons pouch and knocked the Piercers out of her hands.

"Ha Ha Ha," laughed Masaru sickeningly, "no more weapons punk what 'cha going to do now?"

"Ask and you shall receive," said Hikaru crafting a few fast seal and shouted for all to hear, "ninja art; rapid forge jutsu."

The moment the chakra weapons (mainly Kunai and some shuriken) appeared in her hand she deftly threw them forcing Masaru on the defensive. The weapon were fueled by normal chakra and encased in an earth chakra skeleton while the bladed edges were refined by the sharpness of wind chakra. This surprised everyone there (except for Cecilia) as Hikaru continued to pelt the weapons at an unstoppable rate forcing Masaru to block the weapons as best he could. He was bleeding slightly, when Hikaru stopped, from a numerous number of wounds caused by the chakra weapons.

* * *

"Had enough Masaru-teme?" asked Hikaru with a grin

Masaru's eyes widened in shock and he began to shake in rage as if…

"You…" he said slowly speaking as if he knew the mystery person, "Hi…"

That last part was cut off as Hikaru did a flying round house kick to his jaw effectively dislocating it. He staggered back holding his jaw with the back of his hand, "thu bwith (you bi***)." He tried to say but he couldn't due to his jaw being out of place.

"What's the matter teme?" asked Hikaru in a taunting voice, "I didn't quite catch that especially with that dislocated jaw of yours."

"whime gwoinwg twoo kwilll thyu (I'm going to kill you)." He spat despite his out of place jaw

"Go a head and try teme," said Hikaru still taunting pulling out her sword, "for the record never listen to what adults all the time they can be wrong as often as children especially in their opinions and views."

"beah wight (yeah right)." Said the youth and begun his assault again

* * *

Hikaru nimbly dodged and kept it until Masaru looked like he was weakening. She then saw something like a smile on his lips as he glanced into the stands. Hikaru's dread grew and she looked where he was staring, it was Cecilia. He begun to move again this time with renewed vigor after dropping his sword, he begun to craft a jutsu, and judging by the seals he did it was accurate from where he was standing. Hikaru knew that Masaru was a prodigy for using a jutsu without saying anything and still as powerful if spoken aloud. He completed the Jutsu he took an archers stance, drawing an invisible bow and released an arrow of pure fire at the stands. Hikaru leaped and intercepted with her sword, which she used as a makeshift shield saving Cecilia, but gave Masaru an opening. As she touched down she barely had enough time to escape the X-shaped slash he did. The pain was blinding as the blades slashed her face, and she barely recovered enough to see Masaru launching a fireball at her and it made contact with her face instantly cauterizing the wound.

Hikaru lost control and she transformed back her hair flying as she transformed her sword. The shocked gasps sounded around the field at what they saw, the eldest daughter from the wind branch, dressed in ninja battle attire, twin gauntlet swords at the ready, a look of murderous rage on her face, and the fresh, blazing X-shaped scar across the bridge of her nose the ends parallel to each other like mapping a perfect square with out seeing the shape. Hikaru decided that fun time was over and charged, feather ornaments flying grappling Masaru rendering him immobile as she drove her fist hard into his chest. The large cracks that resonated said she broke a number of ribs but she wasn't done as she delivered another round house kick to the base of his neck knocking him out. She quickly absorbed his abilities and stood again storing the sword away.

The audience was soon getting over its shock and begun to boo, curse and even call for her execution. The council was all too happy and ordered the black ops to kill her where she stood. Hikaru was focusing on healing as the black ops closed in drawing their weapons she bowed her head knowing what was coming. A flurry of movement, the clashing sound of metal on a number of things and painful groans. Hikaru looked up and saw Cecilia standing before her, hair fanning out with look saying she was ready to kill.

* * *

"Are you alright sister," said Cecilia holding out a hand, "I believe it's time to leave."

"HALT!" the command froze the sisters and they looked up

Kisuke was standing shaking with furry as he stared down at the two girls before him. The girls stared back defiance in their eyes, as the elder collected himself.

"Who dared train these females to fight as ninjas?" he demanded no one looked at him and on one answered

"No one trained us but ourselves old man," said Hikaru shocking the crowd, "I was the first to break your accursed law that said women are not allowed to become ninja. I soon asked my younger sister to learn to further spite it."

To say the head elder of the council was angry would be the understatement of the century. But for some odd reason he didn't order the black ops to continue and an evil and sly smile spread across his wizened lips. He motioned for the black ops to back off but they still remained in sight their face emotionless masks.

"I know of a way to settle this," said Kisuke, "the both of you shall fight to the death here and now. The winner life and shall serve as a ninja for the clan and you know what happens to the loser."

"And if we refuse you freaking old geezer?" asked Hikaru in a condescending voice

"You both die here," said Kisuke an angry smirk on his face distorting his features, "no mercy what so ever."

Hikaru heard a rustling and dodge just as Cecilia lunged at her kunai drawn, "Cecilia what are you doing?" she demanded dodging back again

Cecilia lunged again a strange hunger in her eyes, "I'm doing what have to, to live!" she said not relenting

"What do I have to do to make you stop?" demanded Hikaru giving Cecilia a very subtle look

"EITHER DIE OR KILL ME." Wailed Cecilia sounding desperate returning a similar look

Hikaru extended the blades of her swords to their full length and blocked Cecilia's attacks. This went on and on Hikaru refusing to fight back while Cecilia's attacks grew more and more desperate and wild. Hikaru then went on the offensive her first strike took disabled Cecilia's left arm. The next strike was aimed straight at her other arm but unknown to the audience, even the ever watchful council didn't notice, Cecilia moved in front of the blade and was impaled through the chest. Hikaru was in shock it was evident from the expression on her face. She pulled the blade from her sister and caught her before she fell; she checked her sister for a pulse... there was none. What the audience heard next was the sound of a crying her whole mourning the loss of her sister.

* * *

"Now take that traitor and execute her." Said Kisuke triumphantly

"**I DON'T THINK SO,**" said Hikaru voice gaining a demonic overlap, "**IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME THEN YOU ARE GOING HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO TRULY KILL A DEMON; EN KAI, KOWAKUTEKI FENIKKUSU KISAKI.**"

The resulting explosion of power sent anyone not sitting flying backwards, the resulting pressure knocked those that weren't used to it unconscious. In the epicenter of the explosion, which left a decent sized crater, stood Hikaru wings and tails extending from behind her. The jet-black aura she emitted reduced her to vague human-shaped shadow carrying a sword, a Nodachi with a unique cross guard. The guard was like a pair of overlapping barbs that were facing the same direction parallel to the sharp edge of the weapon.

Those that remained conscious were either frozen to their seats or screaming their heads off. Hikaru mainly hovered their like a dark cloud over a depressed person, slowly looking around with eyes as red as blood. She heard something and saw her parents moving as close as possible calling out to her and Cecilia. In half a second she was in front of them and they backed up fright on their faces.

"**I TOLD YOU BUT DID YOU EVER LISTEN?**" demanded Hikaru her voice sounding sad

"Hikaru please… we are sorry." Said her mother tears in her eyes

"Please forgive us," said her father trying to sound comforting, "we didn't mean to hurt you."

"**Too late,**" said Hikaru, "**way, way**** too late, now your youngest daughter is…no… we weren't your children… we were your bargaining chips for a better life at our expense.**"

"That's not true…" said her father in a vain attempt to reconcile

"**Isn't it?**" demanded Hikaru, "**as of today Hikaru and Cecilia Shigure are dead, you two no longer own us.**"

* * *

She turned to the council releasing all the hate into the aura surrounding her and the effect spread to the all in the arena. Like with her parents she crossed the distance and picked up Kisuke by the front of his robes holding the sword to his throat.

"**We had a deal and you broke it…**" she said letting her threat level raising, "**you didn't give us a chance to prove how strong we were. For the records you sorry excuse for human, women are people too not slaves or property. Now come after me and I'll commit something no has ever tried.**"

"And what's that?" demanded the frightened old man trying to sound brave and intimidating

"**Total genocide of the current clan,**" said Hikaru, "**starting with you old bone sacks working my way down to the children, I'll spare them and I shall teach them a better way to your ideals. Before I leave, here's a little gift.**"

With her sword Hikaru carved a seal upon the elders forehead and then unceremoniously dropped him. She flew back to her sister and in a blazing flash of light both she and the body of her sister vanished. Leaving a clan in an uproar, two heart broken parents, and a head elder marked for the rest of his now 'cursed' life.

* * *

**Hikaru and Cecilia: TT_TT**

**Silvdra-zero: let me guess you guys are upset that Cecilia died**

**Hikaru: you got that right**

**Cecilia: yeah why did i have to die?**

**Silvdra-zero: (evil sly smile) who said anything about dying?**

**Hikaru and Cecilia: ?

* * *

**

**JUTSU LIBRARY**

******(1)-EN KAI, KOWAKUTEKI FENIKKUSU KISAKI = Blaze Release; Alluring Phoenix Empress**  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hikaru: so is C.C. still dead?**

**Silvdra-zero: for me to know and you to find out**

**Cecilia: that's not fair**

**Silvdra-zero: who said anything about me being fair now say it**

**Hikaru: (exasperated sigh) Silvdra-zero does not own Naruto, except for OCs**

* * *

With her sword Hikaru carved a seal upon the elders forehead and then unceremoniously dropped him. She flew back to her sister and in a blazing flash of light both she and the body of her sister vanished. Leaving a clan in an uproar, two heart broken parents, and a head elder marked for the rest of his now 'cursed' life.

The aftermath of the whole incident had left the entire Shigure clan shaken to its core. They lost the daughters of the wind branch, one of which had a unique genetic potential. They were shaken that two girls had defied the law to prove a point; the eldest successfully completed the trials of the five fangs and had trained her younger sister to be as skilled as her. Every member of the clan now held the head elder in high contempt and he was cursed due to the seal on his forehead, the reason was he attempt suicide to avoid the treatment was about to get and found he couldn't die no matte how hard he tried.

Far away on a distant island surrounded by great roaring whirlpools, a being waited diligently checking on marker it had created when it first arrived. Hikaru was watching the calendar she had created as a marker counting down the days. The days when her sister's seal would unravel and she would comeback to the world of the living. For what the Shigure clan did not know that Hikaru with Cecilia's consent placed a seal on her with a unique function taught to her by Ashe. Sealing jutsu; Musei Shikyo, upon the sealed persons 'death' or was 'killed' the seal would place them in a death-like state and depending on how it was crafted the seal would also preserve the body and mind for near indefinite periods of time.

* * *

"I set the time limit for three years give or take a couple months," said Hikaru, "I visit the tomb where I stashed my sister and I haven't told Kikiyo that because I wanted to surprise her although I did tell her that C.C. was still alive."

"When are you going to go back?" asked Naruto

"I was planning for that a few days from now when this incident derailed the idea," said Hikaru throwing a glance the Kyuubi who tilted her head as if asking 'and that's my fault how', "if you'd like I could bring you along with me and Hinata too."

"That'd be great," said Naruto smiling, "the way you spoke about your sister it'd be an excellent idea if I met her."

"And while we are on our way I'll help you with the nine-tailed headache," said Hikaru jerking a thumb at the Kyuubi who bristled angrily, "I had the idea of weaponizing the fox it self and creating a way of releasing it without destroying the seal."

"How?" asked Naruto and the Kyuubi at the same time

"My life forge jutsu," said Hikaru, "or it's more unique form the living weapon forge."

"How does that work?" asked Naruto

"Remember Liatris and Li?" asked Hikaru and Naruto nodded, "well they and a number of the creatures I created are in fact 'living weapons' they can take on a max of three default forms; true form, base form, and weapon form."

"I'm getting the picture." Said Naruto looking over at the Kyuubi who peered back with a curious look

"Unfortunately," said Hikaru catching both of their attention, "we need to get out of here and I hope feral princess can contain herself long enough and I have an idea of what to create for her true and base form, but you have to figure out the weapon."

"I have an idea," said Naruto and then looking suspiciously, "but I'm not saying it in front of her and I trust you won't eavesdrop?"

"No guarantees." Said the Kyuubi simply

"Demons." Said Naruto exasperated jerking a thumb at the cage

"Don't I know it," said Hikaru, "although is a lot more mellow than her."

Ignoring the Kyuubi's glare Hikaru raised her sword and with a sweep the disappeared. Naruto awoke with a gasp and suddenly sat up surprising Hinata who hugged him fiercely. Hikaru awoke at almost the same time holding her sword, which just materialized in her hands, back to it's original state.

"I trust your trip was pleasant." Said Kikiyo putting on some more tea

"Moderately," said Hikaru taking a cup once the tea was finished brewing, "funny thing was Naruto and I discovered that the Kyuubi is a girl."

Hinata had a really confused look on her face and she looked to Naruto, "long story short," he said, "while I was unconscious Hikaru and I ended up in my mind and I found that whatever she did knocked the Kyuubi out as well and after looking inside the cage where it was kept I found out that demon was a girl."

Hinata understood better and helped Naruto up and handed him a cup of tea.

"I take it you told her." Said Hikaru making more of a statement then a question

"Yes," said Kikiyo, "also I was wondering when Cecilia-hime was going to drop by?"

"Soon," said Hikaru, "very soon, once I sort out a problem or two."

* * *

Hikaru created a shadow clone and sent it on a head knowing she had about a week for it to reach the island. Hinata didn't know what Naruto and Hikaru were doing but she sat patiently outside the lab that the two were in. The lab was an old one that Orochimaru used back when he was experimenting on the Konoha populace, and it was among several that Hikaru had commandeered for her uses. Kikiyo came by every once in a while to make sure Hinata's vigil was comfortable. The two cousins emerged from the lab both looked exhausted but pleased and Hinata knew why. Trotting at Naruto's side was four-foot tall fox with a pelt of a dark color with visible crimson highlights, its nine tails swaying as it walked. Hinata was about to ask when Hikaru had an odd expression on her face.

"Oh crap," she said, "not good."

"What?" asked Naruto and Hinata

"That seal I told you about," she said, "it's going to release itself tonight."

"We better get moving then!" said Naruto

"Yeah and I got a way of getting us there before that happens," said Hikaru going through a series of seal, "Ninja art; Shadow step jutsu!"

* * *

A sphere made of shadows consumed the trio and when it disappeared they were in an unfamiliar area. They had arrived in what looked like the remains of a make campsite and natural had recaptured what ground that was taken from it for the past three years. Hikaru led the other two to a door made of stone and etched in it was a series of seals many for protection and others were for concealment from evil intentions. Hikaru pulled out her sword and stabbed her hand with it before plunging the blade into a small unnoticeable line in the middle of the seals and turned like a key in a lock. There was a series of clicks and thumps followed by a grinding noise as the door sunk into the earth showing a dark staircase leading into a dark abyss.

Hikaru summoned a bird with an odd blue-green sheen and led the other two down the stairs. The bird the others realized was capable of producing a bioluminescent glow strong enough to for every one to see. They arrived at another door made of a silvery metal with more seal on them and they looked a lot like the Shiki fujin on Naruto's stomach. Hikaru instead of stabbing her hand this time slashed the palm of her hand with her sword and placed it upon the door saying, "Guren Fuin; Kai!"

The metal under Hikaru's palm glowed red and the door rose this time and Hikaru walked in telling the other two to stay. She returned a minute later carrying a wrapped body bridal style out of the tomb. They left outside the front entrance and as the last person got out the entrance sank into the ground as if the tomb had served its purpose and laid it-self to rest. Hikaru quickly transported the three of them and their cargo back to the Shigure estate in a room that no one was allowed to enter when Hikaru offered it as a temporary shelter and now they knew why. The room was decked out in a number of things that were of current interest to its occupant but the only thing that looked ordinary in the room was a picture of what looked like the younger version of Hikaru, her sister and their family.

Hikaru laid the body on the bed and undid the wraps revealing her sister about as old as she (give or _take_ a few months) was and slightly emaciated as if the preservation process wasn't perfect. Hikaru told the two that the girl was going to awaken in two hours and 11:45 PM, if she showed any sign earlier then predicted they were to notify her immediately. When the two hours were almost over about five minutes left Hikaru had Naruto and Hinata stand in near the door. The girl of the bed beside her sister, a few minutes passed and the sister was wrapped in fire, which quickly dissipated, and she begun to stir. Cecilia opened her eyes and was looking about frantically and then she saw Hikaru.

* * *

"Sister…" she said her voice gravely from years of disuse

Hikaru smiled and nodded tears in her eyes as she hugged her sister, "yes C.C. it's me."

"Sister," said Cecilia wrapping her arms around Hikaru, "I've missed you so much."

"And I missed you…" said Hikaru and then took Cecilia's right hand in her own, "I, of the Shigure clan offer you, my kin, the claw of fire as offering for your passing into adulthood."

"I, of the Shigure clan…" said Cecilia, "accept this gift and May we forever remain as loving sisters who support each other through thick and thin."

"Agreed." They both said completing some ritual and the back of both their hands glowed as fifth mark colored red blazed to life on Cecilia's mark completing the Kekkei Genkai for the younger sister

Cecilia's eyes glazed over for but a moment and she smiled looking up at her sister and then to the door where Naruto and Hinata stood. As Naruto looked back he could see the resemblance between the two and thought with a few changes they could have passed for twins.

"Hi Naruto," said Cecilia, "I've wanted to meet you for such a long time."

"As did I cousin," said Naruto with a tearful version of his trademark smile, moving over to Cecilia, "welcome to Konoha… welcome home…"

Naruto spent a few days bonding with his cousin Cecilia while Hikaru spent time with her to catch up on lost time. The happy family time was cut short when Tsunade called them in. When Hikaru and Naruto entered the room they saw that Sakura and Kakashi was there to waiting for them.

"You summoned us Tsunade obaa-chan?" Hikaru asked

"Yes I did," said Tsunade a irritation mark popping up before taking a breath, "The Raikage has 'reluctantly' asked us for help it seems two of it's strongest ninja are missing or otherwise kidnapped he's asking for aid in their retrieval."

"Anything else?" asked Kakashi

"Yes," said Tsunade, "your team is also to act as an additional support escort for the Raikage on the way to the Five Kage Summit."

"What!" said Naruto and pretty much everyone else there

"I called for the summit," said Tsunade, "I think it's time for the element nations launched a counter offensive against the Akatsuki."

* * *

Enough said the group left for cloud country, although Hikaru had stop at home to say goodbye to Cecilia and Mashiro, saying she'd back in a few days. They arrived at their destination, in the land of lightning, a half-a-day early. They looked about a bit before going into the cloud village. As they entered the room of the Raikage Hikaru saw something and stiffened, only Naruto and Hinata noticed it because they learned to sense Hikaru's changes from either readying for a fight or whether she was making a joke.

The thing that made Hikaru stiffen was the cloud ninja she had defeated weeks ago. He was covered in faint burn scars and he was just as tense upon seeing Hikaru as she was. Both stood still sizing each other up looking for any warning signs of attack until the ninja was hit up the backside of his head. The Raikage was a man in his late thirties and despite age he was powerfully built. The way he wore his Kage cloak and hat was as if they were his regular attire.

* * *

"You all know why you are here," said the Raikage and the four nodded, "against my better wishes my younger brother Killer Bee has been captured by the Akatsuki, although I received word that he somehow escaped, and I'm requesting for Konoha's help in bringing him back."

"If you'll forgive me sir," said Hikaru, "but May I ask which tailed beast is sealed is with him?"

This surprised the Raikage he stared at Hikaru who stared back unflinching and he laughed a rather mirthless bark like laugh.

"I like your style girl," said the Raikage, "and judging from that mark and gem in the back of you hand you're a Shigure; I always wanted to get my hands on that bloodline, but I digress Bee is in the possession of the Eight-tailed demon ox."

Hikaru stiffened at her old clan surname before relaxing and then begun to move forward a sinuously exaggerated swagger that made the man blush. She soon walked up to the desk and sat on it in a seductive fashion before coyly bringing the Raikage's face down to her own. Next thing anyone knew the Raikage was sitting as far back into his chair as possible, visibly pale. Hikaru chuckled a sinister, mirthless little chuckle that reminded Naruto of the Kyuubi when he thought it was a guy. The cloud ninja that was there was about to attack the girl when the Raikage stopped him.

"I'd appreciate if you'd leave me alone from now on," said Hikaru sweetly moving gracefully back to stand beside Naruto facing the Raikage again, "anything we need to know before our search?"

"Yes there is," said the Raikage, "it was not known but the could had a second jinchuriki, named Yugito, and she's my granddaughter, she's the vessel of the two-tailed cat, I wish to know what became of her and have returned should she still be alive, understood."

"Understood." Said the Konoha ninjas in unison

"One more thing," said the Raikage focusing on Hikaru, "I don't suppose you know of the remains of Hyoton user that Darui was supposed to bring back?"

"No sir," said Hikaru with a purely passive face, "I lost track when she was killed, it's believed her body was lost to the river."

"Very well," said the Raikage waving a dismissive hand, "you're dismissed for your mission, and as a precaution Darui is going with you."

Once the group was well outside the village limits and some distance away, the ninja named Darui got a head of the group stopped and turned to face Hikaru. They stood facing each other until the ninja bowed stunning those that met him.

"I ask for your forgiveness," said Darui his head still bowed, "I'm sorry for my disrespect and for following such orders as taking the girl."

"I bear no ill will against you," said Hikaru placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "since I was allowed to keep Mashiro with me and if you were wondering she's doing fine I heard she's going to enter the academy once the village was put back in order."

Darui stood straight a smile on his face; "she sure was cute, although I regret my actions that frightened her."

"I'm sure she will forgive you," said Hikaru, "after all she takes after her mother in a ways."

"Her mother?" said Darui confused

"Me," said Hikaru, "the Hokage promoted me to being her mother."

* * *

The man laughed as the group continued on their way to the destination where Killer Bee was rumored to be last seen. It took them four days and they ran into Bee in the middle of a music lesson with a man he called master and a girl that Darui recognized as Yugito. Most of the group didn't understand the eccentric movements and rhyming that be was doing but it seemed that Hikaru understood quite well and was even capable of mimicking the man perfectly until he loosened up and acted for the most part normal to the group. The group was about to ask Bee to return when a somewhat unexpected nuisance interrupted them. It was the Akatsuki member known as Kisame.

"What do you want?" demanded Hikaru

"I'm here for the Eight-tails," said Kisame, "and as a bonus the Two-tails and the Nine-tails."

"Not a chance," said Hikaru standing before the Akatsuki member, "I suggest you leave before you wind up hurt or dead."

Kisame laughed and charged swinging his sword at the girl, which she blocked with Liatris in whip-chain form.

"You guy's back off," said Hikaru, "if this guy's planning something it'll do something that'll put him at the advantage and I can't defend you if he does."

"I ain't backen off for nobody, sista," said Bee, "if his element is water it's mine too."

"I'd rather not," said Hikaru mimicking the man's lingo, "ya brother wants ya to return, if ya get dragged away now it'd not be pretty."

"Hey, yo I ain't gonna run like a wimp," said Bee, "I like sweetness but I can't let a chick like ya fight alone."

"Fair enough," said Hikaru and then looking Naruto, "hey cousin best you guys get out of here."

"Gotcha," said Naruto motioning for the others to follow leading them to some distance, "give 'em hell from the Jinchuriki."

Hikaru gave him the thumbs up and stood at the ready Bee standing parallel to him what remains of his seven swords at the ready.

* * *

**Hikaru: TT_TT - so you didn't kill C.C. THANK YOU!**

**Cecilia: TT_TT - i'm still alive**

**Mashiro: isn't it nice onee-sama**

**Silvdra-zero: and that isn't the best part**

**Hikaru: what do you mean?**

**Silvdra-zero: you'll see**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry people but I got a bad review and I'm starting to lose some confidence on this story. I have half a mind to chalk this one under a good first attempt that did not work out. if you think I should keep going say yes OR no to my poll.


End file.
